The Girl Next Door
by Signed Dinger
Summary: **FINISHED** There is a new girl in Castle rock. The girl's name is Tessa and she moves in next door to Chris with her father and her older brother. What happeneds when everything goes wrong.
1. The Introduction

Hey I own Tessa and Tobii in this chapter. This is my first fan fiction so R/R!!!  
  


  
  
It was late one day in June, Gordy, Teddy and Vern were in the tree house, playing cards as usual.   
  
"Hey Gordo, when did Chris say he was coming." Teddy shouted from the window of the tree house. He looked right and left and apparently didn't see Chris, "Well?"  
  
"I don't know Teddy he never said anything to me about being late, he should have been here at 1."  
  
"I see him," said Vern looking through the window from his seat, too lazy to actually get up and check. Chris came to the door, knocked the secret knock and Gordy let him in.  
  
"Hey Lachance you'll never ever guess why I was so late."  
  
"You better have a good reason you pile of shit"   
  
"I do Teddy if you would be so kind to give me a minute to explain, well you know how the Berkley's moved."  
  
"Yea" the three of them said in unison  
  
"Well the people who moved in, they have a daughter! Her name is Tessa and she is amazing."  
  
"Jackpot, well you know that we will be over to meet this girl right."  
  
"Calm your ass Teddy, there is one major problem, Tessa has an older brother, Cameron, he met Eyeball and Eyeball already gave him permission to beat the crap out of me when he feels like it, and I was talking to Tessa for a brief 5 minutes and she said she had a very overprotective brother since their mom died last summer. She said that he beat up her last boyfriend because 'he felt like it'"  
  
"When can we meet her Chris?" Vern asked looking for nothing more than a friend,  
  
"Well I told her I was going to meet my friends at the tree and we would help her unpack her stuff." Chris said smirking slightly.  
  
The boys left the tree house and walked over to Chris's house. Chris went over to Tessa and introduced her to them,   
  
"Tessa this is Gordon Lachance, Teddy Duchamp and Vern Tessio. Gordy, Teddy and Vern, this is Tessa Walker."   
  
"Hi" all of them said at once. Someone tapped Chris on the shoulder, Chris turned around so quickly that he almost gave himself whiplash, "Oh Jesus, what do you want?"  
  
"Hey looks like my brother and his friends stopped by Ace," Eyeball said his eyes darting to Chris.  
  
"Go fuck a cow Eyeball, leave us alone." Chris walked away and turned to Tessa, Teddy, Chris and Vern, "Wanna go get something to eat and bring it up to the tree house?"  
  
They walked to Chris's house and Teddy was talking to Tessa.   
  
"How far is the tree house?"   
  
"Just a couple more blocks. Why?"  
  
"My feet hurt." Tessa said half complaining.  
  
"Suck it up"  
  
"Is the tree house where you guys go just because?" Tessa asked,  
  
"It's kinda a hangout that we built when we were 10. It is a very cozy place, Chris goes here when his dad really gets to him, and so do I. We have had good times up there, good times."  
  
"Tessa what brings you here to good ol' Castle Rock?"  
  
"Well my mom died last summer and Cameron has been taking it read badly. He gets real drunk, even more than my dad does and he hits me sometimes. I guess we really just needed to get away from it all."  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, if you ever need somewhere to go, you know that you can go to the tree house, there is usually someone there. Mostly me or Chris and I know that we aren't your first choice, but it's still someone.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Teddy, what happened to your ear?"  
  
"If you must know my dad is a little on the abusive drunken side and he burned it when I was littler."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was silence for the rest of the way to the tree house. When they got there they were started a game of cards. Tessa was watching them in amazement, she had no idea how they could sit there and play cards, it was so unentertaining.  
  
"Don't you guys have anything better to do then play cards, like don't you guys have girlfriends?"  
  
"Gordy is the only lucky one. He's got a girl. Her name is Tobii, she s real nice you would like her." Chris said spilling out Gordy's personal life all over the table.  
  
"So get up and introduce me to her!!!" Tessa pulled Teddy up, then Gordo, then Chris and walked out the door. Teddy followed and so did the rest of the guys. Gordy, Tessa and Chris were walking up ahead. They weren't talking and Teddy and Vern were, walking behind them.  
  
"Vern, what do you think of Tessa?"  
  
"I think that she is nice. Why?"  
  
"Well I don't know if I can judge yet but I think that I like her a little." Teddy said smiling a bit.  
  
"Don't Teddy, she just moved here and you heard, Cameron, her brother is already friends with Ace." Vern said a little worried  
  
They walked over to Tobii's house and Gordy knocked on the door and Tobii nswered the door.  
"Hey Tobii, how's it goin'?" He scooped her up in a big hug.  
  
"Fine" Tobii said giggling.  
  
"Tobii this is Tessa, she moved in next door to Chris."  
  
"Hello." Tessa said holding her hand out.

_Dear Diary, _

_   I met these really great guys today! First day here!! I moved next door to a guy named Chris, he stopped by when I was packing, he asked if I needed any help. I said yea sure why not because there was a lot of stuff and Chris was really hot. He said I'll be right back I have to go get my friends at the tree, they can help to, they are real nice. I was like sure why not. Even though I was a little disappointed that it wasn't just going to be him. That was just at first though. Then Chris came back with these three guys, Gordy was on the skinny side, Vern was bigger, and then there was Teddy he had glasses and a smile like you would not believe! But I am not sure who I like better, Chris or Teddy. Well then they invited mee to the tree house and they were playing a NON-exciting game of cards and I asked them if they had girlfriends. Gordy did and her name is Tobii. I met her and she is really nice. Then on the way home something happened…_

Hey I am not going to post another chapter until I get 5 reviews. So R/R. and I am excited about the next chapter!!!                       


	2. The Confrontation

Chapter 2

The Confrontation.

They talked for a little while at Tobii's house. Tessa and Tobii got to know each other a little bit.  

"Tessa, what grade are you in?"

"9th, you?"

"Same, we are all in 9th. We start high school next year and it'll be cool."

"Yea, I hope I have classes with you and Teddy and Gordy and Chris and Vern, you seem nice enough." Tessa said smiling, "How long have you and Gordy been going out?"

"3 weeks, I really love him, he's a great friend, I guess that's what you need around here first, a friendship that can never be broken."

"Thanks I'll remember that," Tessa said quickly glancing at Teddy and then as quickly glancing away. Tobii staring in Gordy's eyes and he was looking back and they seemed to be reading each others minds. 

They decided to leave at around 6 because Tessa's dad didn't know where she was. Teddy and Chris walked Tessa back to her house, along with Chris. On the way home, they ran into their two favorite people in the world, Ace and Eyeball, they must have been walking home from Cameron's. 

"Look at this, the perfect threesome taking a stroll in the park." 

"Ok first we aren't a threesome, and second this isn't a park you fucking moron." Chris spat back at his brother.

Eyeball punched Chris in the stomach. Tessa yelped and Eyeball started to walk over to her. Teddy saw this and ran over and tapped Eyeball, Eyeball turned around and Teddy punched him, Eyeball was bleeding, he was in complete shock. He started advancing at Teddy.

"As much as I like to see you girls fighting, I told Paige that I was going to meet her 10 minutes ago." Ace grabbed Eyeball's collar and pulled him away, Eyeball was bleeding a bit.

As they were walking away Teddy shouted, "Hey Eyeball!"

"What?"

"You're a pussy."

"Next time ill make sure I have no where to go and I'll make sure he gets you two." Ace shouted

"Chris you ok?" Teddy asked

"Yup, Still breathing."

Tessa had run to the corner by an old car, she was curled up and crying. She was completely horrified at what she had just seen. Chris and Teddy ran over to her. Teddy put his arm on her shoulder and she jumped a little, realizing who it was she put her head back on her knees.

"Its all right, its just me, its over, he's gone. Don't let them bother you, they are just pussies." 

"I-I'm s-sorry, its just that I saw him c-coming and he s-scared me. I thought that he was C-Cameron for a m-minute. He h-had that same expression on his f-face. R-Really I don't mean t-to be so j-jumpy, its o-only my f-first day here." Tessa said stuttering through her sobs, "Thank you, Thank you so much." And she went back to sobbing.

Teddy put his hand out and helped her up, "Come on, we will take you home."

When they got to Tessa's house, she thanked him again, except she wasn't crying anymore. She went inside after giving both of them a kiss on the cheek. Teddy went over to Chris's house because, well, he was there and he didn't want to go home.

"Jeez, I have never, ever seen anyone get so upset over Ace and Eyeball. Lucky for us Ace got himself a girlfriend, now his mind isn't 100% on us. Hey maybe we could pay Ace to get Eyeball a girlfriend! No-no wait that wouldn't work, 1 we don't have money, 2 no one on this plant would date anyone like Eyeball." Teddy who wished he had a brother, looked at Chris talking about his own brother, felt bad for a split second and then the two boys burst out laughing. 

They talked for another hour and then Teddy went home.

Diary, it was terrible, horrible. I couldn't take it, I was so close to dropping dead on the spot it was scary. Eyeball looked so much like Cameron it was scary, like they were lost twins or something. It was sooo scary! He came on to mee looking as if he was possessed or something, he was going to kill mee I knew it, I am so thankful that Teddy and Chris were there, but at the same time I am so embarrassed. Still I cant' decided who I like better. I feel so bad for Chris and I can related to him with that Eyeball as a brother, he punched him SO hard. But then I don't know if its so good to have so much in common with a guy. I already told them I would hang out with them tomorrow so I am going to rest up. 

                                                                                                           'Till tomorrow,

                                                                                                                 Tessa 333

That was chapter 2, I hope you liked it, oh and when I spelt me with two ee's in her diary it wasn't a mistake, I do that on habit so I figured I wouldn't annoy you by putting them in the whole story but the parts like the diary. R/R!!!

                                                                                                   ~EmMa333


	3. The Park

Chapter 3 

 The Park

Tessa woke up, ready to go back to bed, she wasn't sure where she was and didn't intend to stay up long enough to find out. Then she remembered that she told Teddy and Chris that she was going to meet them at the tree house at 12. She looked at the clock and it was 11:30. she jumped out of bed and hurried to get dressed, good thing she took a shower last night. She put in her cutest outfit and set out. 

She went to the tree house and knocked

"That's not the secret knock!" Gordie yelled over his card game.

"I didn't know there was a secret knock!?" Tessa said back.

"Let her in Chris, we all know that its Tessa." Vern said wanting to get back his game.

"Fine" Chris said, still looking at his cards and opening the door and letting her in.

"Playing cards again?"       

" We are always playing cards." Vern said tonelessly, because he was so engulfed in his game. 

"Tessa, are you better?" Teddy asked.

"Yea, Chris, still breathing right?" Tessa said sarcastically. 

"Yup, RUMMY!" 

"I want you guys to show me around, to places that you like. I want you to tell me things." Tessa said dying to explore her new town.

"Well, we can go down to the 9th street park and then over to the school, summer school already started and they may be able to give us our schedules." Gordie stated.

 "Lets go!

They went to the park on 9th street. They went to the swings first, everyone goes to the swings first. They were swinging, and all of a sudden Gordie jumped up and ran over to the slide. They didn't realize until they were chasing him that Tobii was playing on the slide with her little sister, Amanda.             

"Mandy look who it is, its Gordie." Tobii pointed to Gordie.

"Tob, don't you know that it is rude to point! Mandy tell your sister that its rude to point."

"Hello Gordie. Obi, its rude to point." Obi was all that Mandy could pronounce of her sisters name. She was only 3 years old. "Gordie, do you want to play on the side with me?"

"Nah Mandy, I'll play in a little bit. Okay?"

Tessa, Chris, Teddy and Vern walked over. "Hey Tobii, Hey Mandy girl, how ya doin'?"

"Chris, will you play on the slide with me?" Amanda ran over and gave Chris a hug.

"Sure Mandy, Tobii, I am gonna take Mandy for a little while, ok?"

"Yea she has been obsessing over the slide like all day." Tobii said relieved to get someone to take Amanda.

"Teddy." I whispered

"Yea."

"Why did Chris offer to play with Mandy?"

"Chris is Mandy's babysitter when Tobii is out of town. Mandy loves him. That's a bit often since Tobii is the super basketball player and she is constantly trying to get a team together, most girls don't play basketball here, so she goes from town to town looking. Its lucky she has parents who want her to do something besides Gordie." _Eee-eeee-eeeeee,_ Teddy said laughing hysterically. I was laughing too not because of his joke, but his laugh. After he calmed down, "Its good for Chris because he really doesn't get trust from a lot of people, being a Chambers kid."

Quickly changing the subject, "Do they call her Mandy?"

"Yea"

"She is very cute."

"Yea"

"You like that word don't you"

"Yea" He was smiling that adorable smile again.

They left the park when Mandy got tired of the slide. They walked Tobii and Mandy home. When they got there, Tobii gave Gordie a kiss on the cheek and went in. Then they walked Vern home and the Chris and Tessa walked Teddy home. They stopped in for a minute because Tessa was complaining that she needed a drink they got her a drink and then Tessa and Chris were on their way. 

"How do you like it here so far?"

"Well thanks to you Vern, Teddy and Gordie, I am actually having SO much fun. I mean I would have had an entire summer to kill. I m really glad that I moved next to you."

"Thanks Tessa, I am glad you moved in too, the old neighbors were old fags."

"Nice to know."

"Yea, Shit, we forgot to go over to the school. I guess we will go back another time, or wait to get them in the mail."

"Guess so."

They got home, eventually got their schedules, and they were all in lunch together. Tessa was in a couple of classes with Vern and Teddy. She was in Tech Media with Teddy only, and was in three classes with Teddy and Vern. She was in one class with just Chris and was in all the rest with Chris, Gordie and Tobii. The summer left as soon as it came and it was one week until school started. 

_Dear Diary, _

_            I had such a good day at the park. Tobii's sister is the cutest kid I have ever seen. I think it was cute how she ran to give Chris a hug. I am glad that I got my schedule and I am in a class with everyone. I cant believe that school is actually starting in a week, its like I moved here yesterday. I cant wait, I know I am going to meet some new people, but I already know that I am going to stay good friend with the people I have already met. It really bugging mee, I mean Teddy is hinting that he likes mee but so is Chris and I don't know who I like better, its really getting to me. I have spent numerous times trying to figure it out._

_            I am really happy, I have been here for two months and Cameron hasn't came home drunk yet. I think the move may have changed him. Also he is hanging out with that Ace fella and Eyeball, they both really scare me, they are always drunk and its not cool. _

_            Well I am really tired and I have a real bad headache._

_                                                                                      Forever and one,_

_                                                                                                Tessa 333_


	4. Expect the Unexpected

Hey This is EmMa and I really hope that you like my story so far. And I got some emails saying that my story is similar to Strangers and Strangers II but I have written a lot of it and really not the same at all. Also I m really basing most of the story on experiences I have had. So you can e-mail mee if you really have a problem... Boicrazee84@aol.com

Chapter 4

Expect the unexpected

Tessa was walking home from the tree after a pretty good day. Tessa didn't want to go home, she was really hyper. When she walked into her house it smelled different, familiar but different. She smelled a mixture of beer and sweat. Cameron was drinking again. She spoke too soon. She went in quietly and quickly ran down the stairs to the basement. She was walking around frantically looking for a spot to hide. Then she heard him scream, "TESS, TESS WHERE ARE YOU." This made her heart jump. 

"TESS, TESS COME HERE!"

Tessa didn't move, he was now downstairs, if he moved a little, she would be in visible sight, and to her misfortune, he moved. 

"There you are Tessa, I was looking for you, you bitch. Why didn't you come out when I fucking called you?"

"I-I-I"

He picked her up off the floor and started beating her up. He punched her in the stomach and slashed her across the face. She was also bleeding on her arm after cutting her arm while trying to get away from her brother. She got away. She ran as fast as she could, Cameron was to drunk to follow her. She ran a mile to the tree. She didn't bother knocking, she didn't expect anyone to be there at 11:30. 

"Hey who is that?" Someone said in the darkness of the tree. 

"T-Tessa."

Whoever it was heard he crying and came out into the light. 

"Shhhh, what happened?"

Tessa saw that it was Teddy and was completely relieved. She didn't want to Chris to be there. He wasn't the person she wanted to talk to. Then it hit her, she didn't like Chris, she liked Teddy.

He sat her down, "Tessa, Tessa, tell me what happened?"

She told him, by the end of her story she was bawling. The only thing she had ever told about Cameron was her diary. 

"Tessa, your okay now, your with me now, and I promise I wont hurt you."

"Good to know." She smiled.

Teddy put his arm around her shoulder, it was late, 11:30, and he knew that he was going to stay there over night but he wasn't sure about her. 

"Tessa, where are you going to stay tonight?"

"Well, I know I cant go home because Cameron will be drunk until tomorrow." 

"Got an idea."

"Yea?"

"We have a phone booth right at the bottom of the tree. And you can call Tobii, and ask to sleep with her tonight. I am going to stay here."

"Good idea."

They called Tobii and she said it was fine and to go over at anytime, she will be at the door. After they got off the phone with Tobii they went back up to the tree. 

"Can I stay a little longer?"

"Sure why not?"

Teddy and Tessa talked until close to two, about the most random things. They spent most of the night talking about the past, future about anything but Cameron, they were both thinking about it though. They spent a long time talking about their past girlfriends/ boyfriends. Teddy had 1 girlfriend before, Tessa has had three boyfriends before. She said they didn't last very long though. 

"I just wasn't pretty enough."

"Why would you say that, don't ever say that in front of me again, you are so pretty."

"Thanks Teddy."

Tessa heard all about their trip to find the missing 12-year old boy named Ray Brower. Two years ago. Tessa wasn't all that sure what to think of that. There were things that they talked about that they would never talk about if it wasn't 1 in the morning. Like vampires, flying cows and eating soap. 

At two Teddy walked Tessa over to Tobii's house. Tobii was sleeping by the front door. Before waking her up Tessa turned around and gave Teddy a big hug and a kiss. 

"Thank you, thank you for being at the tree."

"No problem Tess." He kissed her and then woke Tobii up. 

_Dear Diary, _

_            I didn't expect Cameron to get all drunk and shit with only one week left until school. He was good all summer. I was nervous when I found myself at the tree house. I was even more nervous when Teddy was there. I also wasn't so sure that I should have told Teddy everything that I did. Then I realized I couldn't not tell him, I woke him up at 11:30 hysterically crying I had to tell him what was wrong. I don't know where I would have gone if I didn't have the tree. I really thought he was going to ask mee out or something. I am just glad my diary was on the kitchen table so I could have somewhere to write all this down when I got to where I was going. Cameron beat me up so badly. I am bruised all over my hands and legs and arms. Its 2:45 and I am going to sleep it has been a LONG day._

_                                                                                                Love,_

_                                                                                                   Tessa 333  _

Hey that was chapter 4 and I would like 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter… thanks to Lila Claire and Nina… No Elisa you cant post 5 reviews on a million different screen names!  

                                                                                                            ~EmMa333__


	5. The First Day

Chapter 5

The First Day

It was the first day of school. Tessa walked to the front of the building with Chris. They found Teddy talking to Vern and Gordie and Tobii walking towards us.

"Hey." Gordie said to Chris.

"Hey."

"Tessa its your first day here I forgot."

"Yup, I am going to say hi to Teddy who was still talking to Vern.

Tessa ran over to Teddy when his back was turned and gave him a big hug. Her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Hey Teddy, Hey Vern."

"Hey Tess." They both said at the same time.

"Vern I have to talk to Tessa for a minute."

"I see how it goes, I see, I'll remember that." He chuckled and walked over to Gordie and Chris and Tobii.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, umm, here it goes, Tessa will you go out with me?"

"Yea." She through her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think he proposed?" Tobii asked giggling.

"Yup" Chris said.

Tessa and Teddy walked over to Tobii, Gordie, Vern and Chris.

"I am so excited I can hardly wait!!!" Tessa screeched. She was so nervous that it was making her really jumpy. Then she realized that she literally had every other period with Teddy and she would be fine.

They heard the bell ring and Teddy and Tessa walked into the school. Teddy walked her to her homeroom and then went to his. There were only 5 people in her homeroom. 

"Hello to your first day of a new year. I am Miss Emerson. I will take attendance now…Sophia Vani." Sophia was dressed in mostly black, black jeans and a black and pink shirt. She looked like maybe Tobii was friends with her. 

"Hey, I am here."

"Thomas Venitia."

"Yo call me Tommy." He didn't appeal to me very much.

"Tessa Walker."

"Here."

"Jonathan Westerman."

"Hi." He looked like a jock, I didn't want to know of the jocks.

"Kayley White."

"Hello."

Homeroom was only 15 minutes long, Tessa then went to her math class. She saw Tobii by the entrance and ran over to her.

"Tobii, he asked me out this morning, I didn't get to see you to tell you."

"Ahh Tessa that's great! When is your next class with him?"

"Next. Then 4th then lunch, then 6th then 8th."

"Wow you have a lot of classes with him."

They went through math and the period was boring as hell. Tessa walked out after math and saw Teddy waiting for her.

"How did you know that I was here?"

"Magic, how do you like the school so far?"

"Good, better now that I am talking to you." Teddy smiled, they were walking to art when a girl stopped them in the hallway. Tessa wasn't all that sure who it was but recognized her.

"Is this your new whore?"

"What the hell are you talking about Paige? You have a new fucker every week, who is it this week, still Ace or have you moved on to a new one night stand." Tessa now knew who it was. It was the girl at her house on Saturday. 

She pointed at Tessa, "This guy is an ass so watch out for him." Paige said as if trying to warn her.

"C'mon Tess, we will be late to class."

They walked away toward their class.

"What is up her ass?"

"You know she is part of Ace's group now, she is a year older and that was my ex-girlfriend. She used to be so nice. But that's over now and I love you now." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tessa smiled and they walked into their next class. They found a seat and it was the same boringness as the math class. They talked for the majority of the class. 

Tessa got through the 3rd period with Gordie and Chris. She walked over to her next class and saw Teddy talking to three guys, one was Vern and she didn't know the other two. One of the guys had blond hair and blue eyes, the other one had brown hair and brown eyes, the average guys. Teddy's back was turned to her.

"Who is that?" The blond haired guy said to the group.

They all turned around and looked at Tessa. Vern and Teddy just looked at each other. Teddy motioned her over. 

"She is pretty." The other one said.

"Sure as hell she is." Teddy said back to them, "Come here." Teddy said to Tessa.

She walked over. 

"Kyle, Jeremy, this is my girlfriend Tessa."

"Hey." They both said.

"Tessa this is Kyle," He pointed to the blond one, "And Jeremy." Pointing to the brown haired one.

"Hello." She smiled and then sat down in front of Teddy. Teddy played with her hair through out the whole period. The period ended, it was lunch.  Teddy and Tessa and Vern walked to lunch. Tessa saw Tobii and ran over to her. Teddy followed. 

"Hey girl, how was your first half of your first day of school?"

"Pretty good, I haven't really met anyone besides two guys Teddy introduced me to."

"Well then I am going to introduce you to someone you will like."

Tobii pulled Tessa up and dragged her to the next table, there was a girl sitting there. Tessa recognized her as the girl she knew was Tobii's friend in homeroom. 

"Tessa, this is Sophie."

"Hey, what she said I am Sophie."

"You are in my homeroom right?"

"Oh yea."

"You are with Teddy right?"

"Yea how did you know?"

"Well you walked in holding hands."

"Oh right, sorry don't mind my slowness."

Teddy walked over from talking to Chris. He sat down next to Tessa and was holding her. Chris followed with Gordie. Gordie sat down next to Tobii.

"Does any one have any plans on Halloween?" Teddy asked everybody.

"No"

"Good don't make any, I am having a party and you are all invited."

 Chris was giving Sophie the eye, they all knew that he liked her. 

They talked all through lunch and Chris inched closer to Sophie through the period. The bell rang. Teddy walked with Tessa to their next class and then they got through that and the next period. Then it was 8th period was a study hall. They walked in and saw Sophie. They sat next to her.

"Sophie do you like Chris?" Tessa said taking them by such surprise

"Well I do a little. Why?"

"Well because its really obvious that he likes you. If he asked you out you would say yes right."

"Of course, have you taken one look at that guy."

"Tessa, why do u care?" Teddy asked a little concerned

"Well I wanted to know because I don't think that I can stand to be near him if he keeps up what he is doing now, 'Tessa, Sophie is so pretty, she is so nice and sweet, I want her ot have my babies,'"

"Oh dear god."

They three of them burst into laughter. Then they got in trouble with the teacher. The period ended and Chris came by and we left to go home. We were a good distance from the school when we started to talk.

"Tessa, did you by any chance get Sophie's phone number?"

"Maybe, tell me why first."

"Well I was thinking of calling her and asking her out, if you must know."

"Well if you must know the number is 387- 1923."

"Thanks."

They walked up in front of each of their houses and Tessa wrote in her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_            Hey the first day of school was great. Teddy asked me out and now I have him all to my self. He's such a sweetie, he walked me to a couple of classes. Chris is going to ask this girl Sophie out. She is really nice. I think that we could be friends. I met Teddy's infamous ex and she is a bitch like you don't know. She is going out with Ace. I like my lunch and 8th period the best, they are so much fun. Well I have some work to do… already that's not cool!_

_                                                                                    ~Tessa 333_


	6. The Random Chapter About Ace and Paige

Hey this is EmMa and I thank every1 who reviewed to my story. This is a really really short chapter because I needed something fot you to hang on to. ^-^ The next chapter will be about Teddy, Vern, Chris, Tessa and the rest of them… I hope that you like my story 

                                                                                                            ~EmMa333

Ch. 6   
The random chapter about Ace and Paige.  
  
"Yo Ace, where do you want that tattoo?" Eyeball asked Ace impatiently.   
  
Ace, Paige, Eyeball and Olivia skipped school because Ace wanted to get a tattoo and he figured that they wont miss them at school.  
  
"I want the cobra with the flames around it on my chest."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Eyeball what is up with your brother and that Sophia girl, her sister is a real bitch, she used to live down the block before she went to school in NY." Olivia said really bitchily, as if jealous of something.  
  
"Who the hell cares? Its Chris that is going out with her, I really don't care."  
  
The tattooing took only 20 minutes and then they were bored and had nothing to do.  
  
"I am bored and have nothing to do." Paige said whining.  
"Why don't we go and play mailbox baseball." Ace suggested,  
  
"I don't know how to play." Paige said still whining,  
  
"I will teach you."  
  
"I'm in." Paige said  
  
They got into the car with Eyeball and Olivia in the front and Ace and Paige in the back. Eyeball had driven no more than 2 feet when he looked back and saw Ace and Paige making out in the backseat. 

"Get a room back there." Olivia said smirking.

"Uhhhh… Nope!" Paige said popping up from the back.

They got to where the mailboxes were and they started their game. The game lasted 2 hours and the final score was 8-6 Ace and Paige winning. 

They went back o the lot where they hang out day in and day out. They were making out in the car, Olivia and Eyeball in the front and Ace and Paige in the back. Then Billy and Charlie and the rest of the gang come over to them, apparently just getting out of school.

"Will you get a room" Billy said to the 4 of them.

Olivia poked her head up from the front seat," That's what I said." Eyeball pulled her back down for a kiss.

About 5 minutes later when they were all up and sanitary again Ace and Paige we out to get something to drink. They were about to go into the store when Ace spots Chris and Sophie walking home from school.

"Hello Chris."

"What the hell do you want Ace?"

"What would Eyeball say if I told him that his little brother was being a cock knocker?"

"Ace what do you **want**?" Chris yelled.

"I want that bracelet." Ace said smoothly

"You can't have that bracelet, that is Sophie's."

"Want to bet?"

Chris ran over to Sophie, "Don't give it to him, he's got his girl with him he wont touch you."

"You really think just because Paige is with me, I wont beat the crap out of you?"

"Well you are still not getting the bracelet."

Ace started walking towards Chris and Sophie didn't want to see any violence, she gets to see enough of that at her house. She pulled the bracelet off. 

"Here, here is the bracelet, leave us alone."

"You should learn from your girlfriend Chris, to listen." 

Chris and Sophie walked quickly away. Ace slid the bracelet onto Paige's wrist.

"Oh its beautiful Ace where did you get it." Paige laughed and they walked into the store to get a drink.  When they got back to the lot, Ace showed Eyeball the bracelet that they stole from Sophie.

"Nice work Ace, what did Chris say."  
  


"Oh Sophie, I'll buy you another one don't worry, I'll be there."  Ace said mimicking Chris.

There is no diary entry because Tessa isn't in this chapter… I am not going to be able to post another chapter until next weekend so read 

The Difference between Girls and Boys by prettybliSh who is my best friend and it's a really great story. Its an original fiction.  

Thankz again to Lila Claire, PrettybliSh, and Princess Latisha!

                                                                                                ~EmMa


	7. The Halloween Party

Hey all my peoples that read my fanfiction, sorry that it took so long time to post, my computer was really messed up. Once again, I can't post my next chapter until next weekend because my dad takes my computer out of my room so I can't go on. You don't know how much that sucks. Well I hop you like the chapter.

                                                                                                                                    ~EmMa

Ch7.

The Halloween Party

It was the day of the Halloween party. Teddy and Vern were setting up. No one knew anyone else's costume. It was supposed to be a surprise.  There was a knock on the door. They party didn't start for another hour. Teddy opened the door and Tessa walked in. Tessa gave him a big kiss.

"I came to help you guys out."

"Ok, sure go make those cookies if you wanna help out." Teddy said noticing that there was something different about her teeth when he kissed her, "What is your costume?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tessa smirked and went inside the kitchen. 

They set up until 10 minutes before the party started. Teddy went into his room to get changed. Vern and Tessa took turns using the bathroom. Teddy came out dressed in black and had devil horns and a pitchfork. Vern was a pumpkin, which was very like Vern.

Tessa surprised both of them. Tessa was the kind of girl that wears really baggy cloths and they make her look really shapeless with no figure. The costume that she was wearing was a vampire costume. She had on a black costume that was perfectly fitted. It had a v-neck that came together and then separated again right above her knees. There was a blood red lace that went down either side. There was the same color design on the left side of the costume. Teddy noticed that she had gotten her teeth sharpened and that was what felt weird. How could he be so stupid not to figure that out.

"Tessa, you look great." Teddy said in complete shock.

"I had hoped that you would, are you sure that this doesn't make me look terrible."

"Tess, if you think that you look terrible, we need to get you an appointment with the school psychiatrist. You look so good. If only Halloween was every day." Teddy said, still in shock that he was looking at the same girl he has every day for the past 4 months. 

There was a knock on the door again. Teddy opened it, it was Chris and Sophie. Sophie was an elf and Chris was one of those originals, he was wearing black with rainbow socks and had his hair dyed blue and purple. 

Teddy pulled Chris out the door, "Chris look at her, is that _my_ girlfriend?"

"Teddy, dude, that's your girlfriend."

"Wow that is my girlfriend."

Then Gordie and Tobii came. They must have consulted with each other because they were Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein. After them some people from school came, Hunter, Julia, Jade and Amanda. Tessa watched Jade walk into the room and curled herself up and started crying. Tessa walked over to her.

"Jade, what happened?"

"Well, my boyfriend was going to come to the party with me. When he showed up at my house, he had another girl, Brianna, wrapped around him and he told me that I just wasn't doing it for him and he-he walked away." Jade started crying hysterically.

"There are other guys, Jade, you don't need him, lets see, Hunter, what about him? I can try to set you up with him."

"He is kind of cute." They both started laughing. Jade and Tessa got up and the music started so they all got onto the big wooden "dance floor" 

                                                            ~*§*~

The party was great, so far. It had been 1 hour into the party when they decided to play the ancient game of truth or dare. They played that game for about 10 minutes when the game started to get really good.

"Teddy, truth or dare." Hunter said smoothly. Teddy was really hyper off of the candy that he was about willing to do anything. "Dare."

"I dare you to go up and down the street with only your boxers on, but on your head." Hunter said laughing at himself. They all started laughing.

"I accept." Teddy got up and took off his shirt. He walked outside and ran down the street and back. He came and put his cloths back on and everyone was laughing especially Tessa.

"Tobii truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How far have you gotten with Gordie?" Tobii blushed uncontrollably.

"You have to say, or you get a dare."

"Well we got to 2nd base."

"OOOOOO" Everyone was laughing. 

"Vern, truth or dare."

"Truth." Vern said immediately

"You're the biggest pussy like ever." Teddy said.

"Shut up Teddy, Vern, who _do _you like, we are all dying to know." Tobii asked

"Well… Well… I like Rena."

"Vern, she is such a mega-bitch. Why do you like her?" Tessa said disturbed that he liked Rena.

"Well I don't I was just kinda saying that, I really like you Julia." Vern turned his head, Vern had gotten a lot skinner and more handsome then when he was 12. so it really wasn't a terrible thing that he liked her. Julia blushed. 

"Oh, well I sort of like you a little but, this is getting weird, I'll talk to you later. She was smiling and Vern still had his head turned. 

"Can we get back to the game?" Jade said still waiting for her turn.

"Tessa, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She didn't want Teddy to think that she was a pussy.

"I dare you to kiss Chris, open mouth, with the tongue." Vern said savoring every word. Tessa looked over at Teddy and he was looking at Vern, his eyes were filled with such hatred. Sophie looked over at Tessa with big pleading eyes. 

"There is no way I can change the dare?"

"We agreed on this at the beginning, if you don't want to do the dare, there is a pole, I'm sure a pole dance would keep us busy for a little." Vern smirked. Tessa shot him such a look, she was so close to killing him. 

"You're a cock knocker Vern, I'll get you back." Chris turned away so he wouldn't kill him.

"Not on your life you pussy." Tessa said walking over to Chris, she did it, and then got really upset with the look that Teddy still possessed. She walked over to him and kissed him open mouth, with tongue so he wouldn't get too mad at Vern. 

The game continued, "Jade, truth or dare."

Jade didn't have anything to feel guilty about; she did lose her boyfriend, just 10 minutes before the party. "Dare."

"Jade I dare you to flash Hunter." 

"For how long?" Jade was smiling

"30 seconds, we are counting."

Jade did it and then found a seat next to Hunter. 

They played the game for another 40 minutes and then they got bored, but the end of the game Chris had made out with Sophie for a while and Gordie went over to the next door neighbors house and he had to ask them how many times they had to do it to have a kid or something like that. 

The music started up again and Teddy and Tessa were on the large wooden floor dancing to a slow song. Tessa's head was resting on his shoulder. They looked so cute together. Sophie and Chris joined them. Then Vern and Julia and Gordie and Chris. Hunter and Jade went out to dance. Soon everyone was dancing and everyone looked so happy.

All of a sudden, the door opened.

"Trick or Treat, I didn't mean to ruin your party." It was Ace who had come in. He was standing there with Eyeball and Billy and Charlie Hogan. 

"Why weren't we invited?" 

"Because, Eyeball, we don't like you, now we would like you to leave before we call the cops."

"You wouldn't dare to."

"You want to bet?"

Teddy ran over to the telephone. Ace ran after him and pulled his knife. The same knife that almost killed Chris once before. Ace slashed him across the face twice, once on each side. Teddy kicked him and he fell to the ground. The knife fell with him. Tessa ran over and got the knife. She picked up the phone. She was crying. I would like to report a braking and entering and potential threat to people at 84 Hundredth Street.  

Teddy kept them here until the police came. They took Ace, Eyeball, Billy and Charlie away with them. After that, they all went home, except for Tessa. Tessa stayed to help clean up after the party and help Teddy clean up his face.

"Why so they hate you so much?"

"I told you about the Ray Brower story and they just don't like us, they are like big mean older brothers." Teddy answered her, Tessa got up from her seat and got a wet cloth and started to clean up his cuts.

"These are pretty deep, Teddy, you may want to get them checked."

"No I don't want to, besides, I don't have money to get them done."

"Teddy you are going to get them checked out and I am going to pay for it. Come on we are going down to Castle Rock Hospital right now."

"Let me get the money that I have."

"Fine."

They walked out the door and down the block to the hospital. They were walking hand in hand. Tessa had her head against his chest. 

"Teddy, I wish that this moment would last forever." 

Hey it's me again, that was the Halloween party. I can't stand Ace sometimes, he really should be played by someone a little less hot so I can hate him. ^-^ All thanks to the people who review 333

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        ~EmMa333


	8. The Worst Brithday

The Worst Birthday  
 Hey I am sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, my comp has been messed up and I lost the disk SORRY!!! But you'll like this chapter… maybe…  
  


It was Tessa's birthday and two days after Halloween. Tessa woke up that morning to someone shaking her.   
  
"Tess, Tessa girl wake up." Cameron was shaking her a little, "Did you forget that it was your birthday?"  
  
"No Cameron, I know that it is my birthday, I also know its to early for me." She sat up. "Lemme get dressed and you go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Alright." Cameron walked out. Tessa go up and got dressed. She then walked down to see her dad, Cameron, Teddy, Chris, Sophie, Tobii, Gordie and Vern all in her living room to walk her to school  
  
On the way to school Teddy stopped her and gave her a box. She opened it and there was a wooden ring, perfectly fitted and it said on it, "Tessa and Teddy" around the side of it.   
  
"Teddy, how did you fit it so good? It's beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him. They walked to the school and they talked about those flying cows again. Then they went into homeroom. Tessa found a seat next to Sophie.   
  
"Hey Happy birthday!"  
  
"Thanks Sophie."  
  
They were talking about how they loved birthdays because of the presents and how they didnt want to eat flying cows. Then one of the attendance moniters rushed in and said, "Tessa Walker is needed in the office immediatly."  
  
"What did you do this time?"  
  
"I dunno maybe I killed someone in my sleep" Tessa said jokingly. Tessa walked down the hallway. Nothing happened, she didnt do anything. Tessa was worried now. "Nothing happened. I am not in trouble, nothing happened,. Nothing happened. nothing happened." Tessa was saing out loud.   
  
Nothing was wrong. Something was wrong, little did she know that this thing that was wrong would change her for the rest of her life.   
  
She walked into the office. "Are you Tessa Walker?" The lady behind the desk asked.  
  
"Yes I am., w-what happened?"  
  
"Well I dont know how to say this, but you father and brother were in a terrible car accident, the car that hit them drove away, your father is in really bad shape, your brother, Cameron, is going to be fine, with a couple of bruses on his arm. Cameron was calling for you, he wouldnt let anyone see him until he talked to you."  
  
Tessa didnt know what to say. For the first time in her life she was completely speechless. She was clueless. She had nothing to do but cry, she thats what she did, Sophie was walking past for first period and she Tessa crying. Sophie ran in.  
  
"Tess, what happened?"  
  
"My dad... Cameron... car accident... Dad critical... Camerons fine... Tell only Teddy and Tobii and Gordie and Chris. Thats all. The lady is going to bring me over to the hospital in a minute." That was all she could get out she was crying so much.  
  
"I will tell them, Tessa, it will be alright, don't worry." They both knew in their heart that it wasn't alright.  
  
The lady from before walked over and told her that they were going to leave in a minute. They left for the hospital in a matter of minutes, the reason that they left so early was that Cameron wouldnt let the doctors see him until he saw Tessa.   
"Cameron." Tessa said as softly as she could inching towards him, "Cameron, what happened."  
"Tessa, we got into a hit and run. Dad is in the hospital room next door. Hes not looking to good. They told me that if he does, umm, well, that I would be able to take care of you as soon as I turned 19."  
"But Cameron, your not turning 19 in another 4 months. And dad is going to be alright."  
There was a knock on the door and the nurse walked in.  
"Tessa, you have to stay in the waiting room until further notice, we have to look at Cameron now."  
Tessa waited in the waiting room until 7 and then the doctor came out. "Tessa, Cameron will have to stay here overnight neybe even tomorrow night. You should go home and we will call you when we know about your dad."  
"Thank you." Tessa started walking home. She decided to walk passed Teddys house to see if he was home. He wasn't.She walked home, tears streaming down her face. All Tessa wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up with everything back to the way it was. She wanted everything to be better.  
  
She got to her house and took her blankets and pillows down to the couch and fell asleep on the couch. At around 11, the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Tessa answered the phone sleepily.  
  
"Hey Tessa, are you all right, who are you home with? What happened?" The person on the other line urged.  
  
"Oh Teddy, I am home by myself, I haven't heard from the doctor yet. I need you here." Tessa said broken up by tears.  
  
"I'll be right there." Teddy hung up. Tessa went back to her spot on the couch. In a matter of minutes, Teddy and Chris ran through the door completely out of breath. They went over to Tessa who was laying on the couch, her brown hair spread out all over. She was awake.  
  
"Hey Teddy," She smiled, "Hey Chris. Did you guys run here?"  
  
"Got here as fast as we could." Chris said softly  
  
"Do you guys want something to drink?" Tessa asked getting up. She went into the kitchen and walked back in with two glasses of water in her hand. The phone rang again. Tessa ran to answer it.   
  
"Hello?" Teddy and Chris waited in silence and knew something was wrong when they watched Tessa loose all color in her face. Teddy went over to her. Tessa's knuckles were white and then it came. The bad news they all knew that they were going to get.   
  
"NOOOOO… YOUR WRONG. HE IS FINE I KNOW HE IS." Tessa collapsed into Teddy. Chris took her and put her back on the couch. Teddy took the phone away from her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello who is this?"  
  
"This is Teddy, Tessa's boyfriend, what happened?"  
  
"We tried all we could, but we couldn't save her father."  
  
"How is Cameron taking it?"  
  
"Well I haven't told him yet. I figured I would tell Tessa because then she could find a place to stay for a while, until we can find somewhere for her."  
  
"Go, right now and tell Cameron."  
  
"I will." The doctor hung up.  
  
Teddy looked helplessly over at Tessa who was having the worst crying fit he had ever seen anyone have.   
  
"Tessa, you can stay at my house if you want to tonight. Or we can call Sophie." Chris was saying trying as hard as he could to calm her down.  
  
"I don't want to be here, I don't want to stay anywhere." Tessa wanted out.   
  
She ran out of the house. She ran as fast as she could. She sharply turned three corners so even if Teddy and Chris were following her, they wouldn't know where to find her. Now she was lost, and didn't have anywhere to stay. In the distance she heard someone say, "Chris, you go down this street and I will go down this one." So they were looking for her, that gave her less of a chance to know where she was going. She noticed a familiar house. She knew that block! That was the block to go to the tree house.   
  
She got to the tree house and couldn't keep her eyes open even if she tried to stay awake. In the middle of the night, something stirred her awake. She opened her eyes, barely able to see.   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Teddy. Tessa, are you there?"  
  
"Yea, what time is it?"  
  
"3:30. Chris and me have been looking for you since about midnight. You were here the whole time?"  
  
"Yea, I am sorry Teddy, I didn't mean to leave."  
  
"It's not your fault." Teddy reached to her and gave her a hug.   
  
"Teddy, where am I going to stay?"  
  
"Well I think you have to find some place to stay until Cameron is out of the hospital and then well he can live by himself, but your not allowed to stay with him until he turns 19. But we don't have to worry about that now."  
  
"Where am I going to stay tonight?" Tessa asked worried.  
"Well. I don't know, where do you want to stay?"   
  
"Its 3:30, I don't want to wake anyone up, so I'll go back to my house."  
  
"I'll walk you home." Teddy didn't want her to run away again.  
  
Teddy and Tessa left the tree house and went to Tessa's house. When they got there, Teddy gave her a kiss.  
  
"I don't know what I would do with myself if I didn't have you Teddy. I love you."  
  
"I'll see you in the morning."  
  
_Dear Diary,   
I am sorry that I haven't written in a while. Today, well yesterday, my dad died. I seriously don't know what to do with myself. This is so strange. I will never ever see him again. Its not fair. Its my birthday too. Cameron can take care of mee when he turns 19. But that is in 5 months and I just don't know what is going to happen to mee. I think that I may be put in a foster home for the next 5 months. I am hoping that it is in this town because if it isn't, I am not going to stay there, I will live with Sophie or something.   
Oh I want to tell you about the Halloween party while I still have time to write, it was really funny, but I had to kiss Chris. I was going out with Teddy(I still am) And Sophie is going out with Chris and they were all jealous after. It was pretty funny. Ver was the darer and he is an ass goblin. It was a lotta fun. Teddy had to streak up and down his block. Maybe that was a good thing that some fun things happened before well the accident. Right now I am going to go to sleep because I am so damn tired.   
                                                                                                            ~Tessa333_


	9. The Foster Home

Hey everyone… EmMa is back from the dead!!!

Chapter 9

The Foster Home

Tessa woke up the next morning, on her couch, with no one home in the house but her. She had never ever felt so alone in her life. Her dad was gone, Cameron was in the hospital, and sure as anything, Teddy was mad at her for running away last night. She did what any other girl would do when they felt alone… she called Sophie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sophie, it's Tessa."

"Hey girl! How is your dad?"

"He didn't make it, Sophie."

"Oh dear God, I am so sorry."

Tessa had silent tears streaming down her face, she didn't have enough sob left in her so really cry. 

"And I couldn't talk to anyone last night so I took off to the tree house and Teddy and Chris were up until 3:30 in the morning looking for me. I think that they are both really mad at me."

"I am sure that they aren't mad, I mean how could they?"

"I hope you are right. Hey do you want to come over here? I don't know if I can stay here by myself just waiting for the doctor to call."

"Yea, I'll come over in a minute."

Tessa and Sophie hung up. Tessa got changed into her clothes and made her way to the swing set on her porch. She sat on the swing and remembered when they put that in. That was the last thing that was added to their new house when they moved in. Her dad and Cameron lifted this swing up and moved it three stairs up to the porch. They called that "the solid" because dad said that they would never move that again after they move it to the porch. The night that they moved in, Tessa and her dad stayed on that porch until Tessa fell asleep. She loved her father so much and really didn't want to think about what was going to happen to her. 

She looked over at the street and saw Sophie walking towards her. 

"Hey Tessa." Sophie said softly

"Hi." 

"Tessa, it is raining, you really should be getting inside."

Tessa was thinking so deeply, she didn't even realize that it was raining outside. She got up and her and Sophie went into the house. 

"Tess, do you think that the doctor is going to get you a foster home until Cameron is of age out of Castle Rock?"

"Well I am not really sure, I mean he hasn't called back but he called one of the foster home places and they are going to try to find one here or in one of the surrounding towns, but if I am close enough then I am not changing schools."

"That's good."

"Yea, I would probably run back here if I didn't, I would live with Cameron even if I am not supposed to."

"My house is a good hideout, I mean if they look here then I will be home for you to run to." Sophie smiled.

The two girls laughed a little but then stopped because they realized what this meant. Tessa didn't know who she was going to be left with. To tell you the truth at this moment, she was hoping that one of her friends parents wanted to adopt a kid for a year, but she knew that that wasn't happening. 

"Tessa, what can we do in this house that can take your mind off of things?"

"Well we can call Teddy and see if he is mad at me."

"I'll do that." Sophie smiled at the fact that what she wanted to do was an easy task. She got up and went to the phone.

She called Teddy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Teddy, this is Sophie, I am at Tessa's house and she wants to know if you are mad at her."

"Not really, I mean I was last night, but when I thought about it I really couldn't be mad at her."

"Wanna talk to her?"

"Certainly."

Sophie held the phone mouth piece, "Tessa, he's not mad… talk to him."

"Coming."

"Hello? Teddy?"

"Hey I am sorry for getting mad last night I really---"

"Don't, don't be sorry it was my fault for running away, I should have told you where I was going. I didn't mean to keep you guys up all night."

"It's ok. I am really sorry about your dad. Who is with you?"

"It's just me and Sophie."

"Cool."

"Yea, I am I have to get off the line I am waiting for a call from the doctor or the foster home. Stop by if you get a chance today."

"I may a bit later, I have to do some errands for my father first."

"I love you Teddy."

"I love you more." And with that, Teddy hung up.  Tessa and Sophie went in to make themselves a bite to eat. There was a knock on the door.  Tessa went into see who it was. She opened the door and Tobii had her arms around Tessa. 

"Oh Tessa I am so sorry, is your dad ok? What about Cameron?"

"Tobii. Tobii, let me go for a minute." Tobii dropped her arms. "Thank you, Well my dad is gone and Cameron will be out of the hospital in 2 days but I cant stay with him until he turns 19. "

The room got silent while Tobii backed away, "What are you going to do?"

Tessa explained to her what was happening. Then Tessa, Tobii, and Sophie sat down on the couch.  Tessa had turned the couch around so it faced this big window.  Tessa had always loved to watch lightening and rain. For some reason, it made her happy. They sat and talked about this that and the next thing until there was another knock on the door. Tessa opened it. It was Teddy who was sopping wet. 

Tessa started to laugh. Teddy's dirty blond bangs were hanging in front of his face. They were dripping wet. His glasses were fogged up and he stumbled in and sat down on one of the empty wooden chairs in the living room.

"A little wet there Teddy?" Sophie said giggling at him.

"Just a tad."

"I really didn't think that it was raining _that_ hard out." Tessa smiled.

"It is."

Teddy got off the chair and bear hugged Tessa. She started to laugh and was now soaking wet. He kissed her. 

"Hey… hey, get a room back there." Sophie shouted.

All of them had a bit of a lighter spirit since Teddy got there. 

The phone rang. Tessa swallowed hard and went into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Tessa Walker please." 

"Speaking." 

"This is Hand on Foster Home Service Company of Oregon. We have found some place for you to go, in Castle Rock, for the next year."

"I hate to interrupt but I am only staying for 5 months."

"Sorry, well I have met the people and they seem very nice, they even have a daughter around your age. You better start packing, we are sending someone to pick you up in about 2 hours."

"Thank you" They hung up. Tessa was smiling, she was really happy that she would be staying in Castle Rock.

She walked into the living room, Sophie and Tobii were on the couch, looking out the window. Teddy was still slouched down on the wooden chair.

"Guess what people?!?"

"What?" Tobii asked

"They found someone who will take me for the next five months… IN CASTLE ROCK!!" Tessa screamed.

"That's great Tess." Teddy exclaimed. 

"I am supposed to start packing. You guys can leave if you want to."

Tessa turned around and went into her bedroom, she had most of her cloths packed from the night before.

Teddy said to Tobii and Sophie: "You guys go, I'll stay with Tessa."

Teddy went over to Tessa's room. He knocked on the door.

"C'mon in."

Teddy opened the door and Tessa was sitting down on the floor folding her cloths into two piles, shirts and jeans. She was crying.

"Tessa, what's the matter?"

"Teddy, I don't wanna go. Why did my dad have to die? How am I going to make it, even if they _do_ have a girl my age."

"They have a girl you age?"

"Yea, I guess I forgot to mention that."

"Well I am sure that you will be fine there, and think about it, you will be back here, with Cameron, in only 5 months." Teddy looked back at Tessa, she was still crying. He went over to her and put his arm around her. "You will be ok."

Tessa finished packing, three hours later and went into the living room. Her and Teddy waited for the people to pick her up. 

"Your right."

"What?"                           

"Well mean about being ok. If the people are nice, than it can't be that terrible and I still have you and all the rest of my friends to go to if it gets bad." 

Teddy smiled, "You're beautiful."

A horn went off outside. It had stopped raining for the moment and they loaded all Tessa's stuff into the truck. Tessa ran back into her house for a minute, into her father's room and took a picture that was on his dresser, it was of Tessa, him and Cameron the day they moved into that house. From that day on, Tessa had that picture on her always.

In the truck there wasn't much talking. There was nothing to say. The truck pulled up in front of a house only about 6 blocks away from Tessa's house. Tessa at first saw two people standing in the front of the house. They were smiling. It was a nice house, average size. 

Tessa looked over at Teddy, maybe just to see if he knew who they were. Or maybe just for his opinion. When she looked at him he was really pale. Paler than she had ever seen anyone. 

"What?"

"Those are Paige's parents."

_Dear diary,_

_            I have a house now. I am sitting in the car waiting for the people to start to unpack our things. I really am not going to be writing much, but here goes. I am going to live here or only 5 months, and I don't really know how this is going to work out. The people are calling. I will write more tonight, when everything is "settled"_

_                                                                                                ~Tessa333_                                                                                                                   


	10. The Dream

Ch. 10

I hope that u like this chapter… it gets a little weird by the end but I no you will like it.  
  
The Carver's helped Tessa take her stuff into Paige's room. The room was full of dark blue and yellow. There was a dresser and a messy desk in one corner. Against the far wall was a really big closet. There were two beds in the room. One was on one side of the room and the other bed was on the other side. On the wall right behind Paige's bed was full of pictures of Ace, Olivia, Eyeball, and her and there were some people in the pictures that Tessa didn't know. Tessa sat on her bed looking around. The gate outside slammed shut.  
  
"MOM! WHAT IS THAT DIRT TEDDY DOING COMING FROM THIS HOUSE??" Tessa heard from downstairs. She went over, closer to the door to hear what was going on.  
  
"Oh Paige, dear, I have a surprise for you."  
  
Tessa sighed. Wonderful, I am a surprise. Won't Paige be thrilled.   
  
"Who has surprises anymore. I don't like surprises. And you still haven't answered my question, why was Teddy here?"  
  
"I am telling you know that if you are planning to go out, call your friends and tell them that you can't go today." Ms. Carver said calmly. How does she live with Paige, it must be like a nightmare that you cant wake up from.   
  
"I don't know who you think that your kidding, Ace is coming out of jail tonight I told him that I would be there."  
  
"Well… Tessa can you come down here for a minute." Tessa slowly walked down the stairs.   
  
"What the hell is she doing here?!? You know what I don't even want to know. I will be back later, Ace is expecting me. Paige walked out and as the door was being slammed Jen Carver yelled, "You know I don't like that your boyfriend is in jail Paige, why don't you find someone worth your time?"  
  
Tessa smiled weakly and went back upstairs. How did I know that was coming? Ms. Carver really shouldn't have made me a surprise.   
  
Tessa sat on her bed, thinking, about life, death and flying cows.   
  
*~§~*  
  
Tessa woke up, stretched, and looked around. She looked across the room. Paige was collapsed onto her bed. Tessa guessed that she had come in at around four or five, by the way that she was lying. Tessa turned onto her side where her book was. She started reading, It was only nine so she fell asleep again.  
  
About three hours later Tessa was awaken by a really loud crash. She shot up like a bullet out of a gun and looked for where the sound had come from. Paige had gotten up and walked into the night table.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"You woke me up, what am I supposed to look at, the night table, It didn't fall by itself you know."  
  
"Why the hell are you here anyway?"  
  
"My dad died and Cameron isn't old enough to take care of me alone. So your parents adopted me for the next five months."  
  
"Great, I am stuck with you for the next five months."  
  
"Why do you have to be such a bitch, I didn't do anything to you. Teddy chose me over you, it's not like I stole him from you."  
  
"I don't LIKE Teddy, I have Ace and he does more for me than Teddy ever could."  
  
"Like what, get you drugs. He is a cocaine pusher right."  
  
"I don't do drugs."  
  
"I am sure."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Tessa took her cloths for the day and went into the bathroom to change. He came out with her usual, baggy shirt and baggy pants. She walked out of the house with out saying a word and went to see Cameron.  
  
"Hey Tessa girl." Cameron smiled at the sight of his sister.  
  
"Hey are you better?"  
  
"Yea I am fine, I want to get out of this rat trap but the doctors say that I cant for another three days. Did you hear from dad yet? How is he doing."  
  
Tessa gulped, "I'll be right back, ok. Don't go anywhere." Tessa said choking back her tears. She ran right to the reception desk.   
"I need to speak to the doctor in charge of Cameron Walker right now."  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes everything fine now get me the goddamn doctor."  
  
The nurse went into the back room and her and the doctor came out.  
  
"Hello Tessa."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE TOLD HIM?????"  
  
"What?"  
  
"CAMERON JUST ASKED HOW MY FATHER WAS. I SPECIFICALLY REMMEBER TEDDY TELLING YOU TO TELL HIM!!!!"  
  
"Well I didn't think that he was well enough."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW IF YOUR FATHER DIED?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"YES BUT NOTHING I AM GOING IN THE ROOM AND GOING TO TELL HIM WHETHER YOU SAY YES OR NOT!!!!"  
  
Tessa turned around and ran into someone. She tried to get passed him but couldn't. He was holding her back. She looked up to see who it was and it was Cameron, he heard her screaming and came out to see what had happened. He had one small tear running down his face.  
  
"Shhhh Tess, it's ok. I'll get a job, I'll work to support us, It will be ok."  
  
"That's just it Cameron, you cant, you have to be 19. so they found me a foster home and you know who these people put me with? DO YOU KNOW?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Paige… You know your friend, Ace's girlfriend."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes and she isn't nice, she has snubbed me off since I got here."  
  
"I'll see if I can change where you are, but I think that may mean you will have to go out of Castle Rock."  
  
"But I don't want to do that."  
  
"I know Tess, I know."  
  
~*§*~  
  
Tessa walked out of the hospital after the doctor told Cameron that he was not supposed to be up and walking yet. The nurse told Tessa to go home. I don't think they like her there anymore. Tessa didn't care though, she didn't like them.  
  
She went for a walk, she wasn't sure where she was going but she needed to get away from everywhere. She walked into the open field that was by the train tracks that Teddy, Chris, Gordie and Vern took to find the dead body of a kid named Ray Brower. She laid down in the long stalks of grass and fell asleep. She had a dream…  
  
  
"Hey Tessa." A lady at a white doorway said.   
"Hello Miss."  
"I am your mother Tessa, don't you remember me?"  
"Yes I do remember you. I remember your hair, your long hair that I used to play with when I was little."  
"And do you remember your dad, Tessa?"  
"Yes I remember my dad, I saw him just three days ago."  
"But do you remember him like he was yesterday?"  
"I didn't see him yesterday."  
"Did you see him like this?" A shadow walked into the dream… His eyes were red and his face was bloody. He had his chest ripped open and there was bloody footprints from where he was doming from.  
"That's not what he looked like, I don't believe you."  
"It was him Tessa, it was him."  
"Who dad? Who did this to you?"  
"Ask Cameron, he saw, he knows Tessa, he knows."  
  
Tessa woke up, startled and confused. She didn't know what to do. It was a dream and now that she thinks about it, she never saw her dad after the accident, she never saw what he looked like, but he told her to ask Cameron. She couldn't go back to the hospital though, not today at least.  
  
  
_Dear Diary,__  
I had a really messed up dream. I was laying in the grass field by the tracks and I fell asleep. My mom and my dad were in my dream. Dad was all messed up and mom was as beautiful as I remember her. She had long brown hair that was down to her lower back. I remember playing with her hair. Cameron didn't know about dad dying when I went to see him today. I completely blew up at the doctor for not telling him. I want to talk to Teddy, I need some support from him, maybe he knows about dreams. I am living with Paige, I don't know how I am gonna survive.  
~Tessa333  
  
_


	11. To Kill a Mockingbird

Ch. 11  
  
_He said to ask Cameron. AHH but what DO I ask Cameron. I mean if he knew who it was, don't you think that he would have told me? If only I had dreamt another dream last night telling me that my dad knew who it was. Maybe Cameron lost some memory of what had happened. I guess I will ask him when I go visit him today. I mean the doctors can't keep me out forever.  
_  
It was the morning after Tessa had that dream. She was sitting in the corner of the room where her bed and the wall met. There was a little gap of space where only about one person could fit. This space wasn't visible to the rest of the room. Tessa had spent most of the time that she had been there in that space either reading or writing or thinking. About the only thing that she has been thinking about lately was her desperate need to see her father. Like he was on the first of November, not like he was yesterday. She wanted him to wake her up for school on Monday, like he did every other Monday.   
  
The door of the room opened. She heard footsteps and then saw someone's shoes. They were worn and half of them were covered with jeans that were ripped at the edges. Tessa slipped under the bed. There was enough room under there for her so she could get closer to whoever it was and still not have them see her. She saw another pair of feet. This person had the dirtiest shoes of anyone that she had ever seen. The two people were leaning over her bed. They were looking for something.   
  
"I got it Ace, it is right here. Paige was right." Tessa heard one of them say. Who ever it was, was a guy. He was standing right next to her. She knew who it was, it was Eyeball just because he sounded so much like Chris. Him and Ace were looking for something of hers that Paige knew about. She wanted to see what it was but also didn't want to get killed so she stayed put.   
  
"C'mon man, let's go, she may be coming."  
  
"Tessa isn't here. You didn't see her right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
The two people left. Tessa got up and ran to the window. She saw Ace and Eyeball get into a car with Paige and Olivia in the back and Eyeball was holding a book.   
  
Tessa went over to her cloths and all the rest of her stuff, Frantically, she looked through all her stuff. She wanted to find out what they had taken. She only had two books that she knew about her book for English class and…  
  
Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her diary. He took her diary.   
  
She breathed with a sigh of relief. No one could read her diary. She had the code and the code was so hard that Cameron stayed up for days on end trying to figure it out. She had made it so difficult to figure it out; no one in the Cobras will have the brainpower to figure it out.   
  
Tessa made the code so that it changed daily. if you knew the code for November 12th then you could read the diary entries for the 12th of every month and that was it. That was what confused people.   
  
That was good, but she still didn't know who killed her dad and didn't know why Ace and Eyeball needed her diary. She decided to go to her house and see if she had left anything there.  
  
"Mrs. Carver?"  
  
"Yes Tessa, everything all right?"  
  
"Yea, everything is fine, I am going to go down to my house and see if I left anything there ok?"  
  
"Sure." She looked up and smiled at Tessa. Tessa walked out the door. She walked down to her old block. She looked at the house that was once hers. She pulled her key out of her pocket and turned it. Everything looked so distant. So not real she almost wanted to turn around and go back to Paige's house. Tessa knew that she couldn't do that though.  Tessa walked into the living room.

She looked through the draws. There was a newspaper that her dad was reading the day he died. A pen and paper. I guess that was in case someone called. There was nothing that was Tessa's in there. She walked into her old room. It was so empty. The only things left were her bed and her dressers. She looked in the dresser. There was a big book. 

It was all dusty. She wiped away the dust and opened the book. It was a picture book of when her and Cameron were littler. Cameron was in a suit and Tessa was in a lacy pink dress. She smiled. Her mom was in the picture. That was one of the only pictures that she had ever seen of her. She wondered why her dad didn't tell her about the album. 

Tessa didn't go into Cameron's room; she figured that would be invading his space. 

She was hesitant about going into her father's room, but managed to get in. It smelled like him. His cologne, she remembered distinctly. She felt like he was still there. She wanted him to be there. She looked around for things that she may want to take to remember him. She took his cologne. Tessa took his favorite shirt and a picture of him when he was about Cameron's age. 

She started to put all the things that she had taken into the bag that she brought when the phone rang. 

She went into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey I am glad that I got you before you left."

"Hey Teddy," She smiled, "How did you know that I was here and that I was about to leave?"

"Go up to your room and look out the window."

Tessa was so happy to hear from a friend that she hung up and ran to her room. 

She opened the window.

"Hey! You hung up on me!" Teddy yelled from Chris's room. 

"Sorry, come on over!"

"Be right there."

To her surprise, he came by himself. He grabbed her and gave her a hug like he hadn't seen her in 2 years. Then he kissed her more passionately than he ever had before. 

"Why don't we get away from this place and go to the movies. I'll pay and I think that you need something to take your mind off everything."

"Sure, but I am paying for my ticket."

"Only if I get popcorn."

"Deal." 

As they were walking there, Tessa was slowly forgetting everything that had been going on and starting to enjoy herself. 

"Teddy, what movie are we seeing?"

"To Kill a Mocking Bird."

"But, mocking birds are cool."

"Yea, that is why we have to see it, to see who is trying to kill a mocking bird. Besides, Tobii and Gordie said it was good." Teddy smiled and playfully punched Tessa. 

"Hey!" She jumped on his back. 

"Your crazy girl."

"Your to be talking… I have heard about your train and truck dodging days."

"Yea, from who?"

"Chris." 

"Yea, he didn't let me do the train dodge, son-of-a-whore pulled me off before I could even get to jump."

"Uh huh." She was still on his back. He carried her until they got to the movies.  

They both ordered their tickets and Teddy bought the popcorn. He also got one drink for them to share. They found two seats in the back. The movie was so good. Tessa and Teddy both agreed that Atticus should have won the trial and Boo should have had more speaking lines. 

They had a large argument after the movie over whether they should have killed the rabid dog. Teddy, of course thought that they should have because it was really "cool" and Tessa thought it was mean. 

"You know Tess, you are going to become an animal rights vegetarian lady when you grow up."

"So what if I do."

"I am not coming to your house for dinner." Tessa laughed… she was thinking that he would anyway and she would make him a nice veggie burger.  

Teddy pulled her into his arms. "I miss this Tessa. She has been hiding for the past couple of days."

"Well, what would you do, go on being happy like nothing happened… I mean on top of that, what would you do if you knew that you would have to wake up across the room from Ace everyday?"

"Fine, fine, your right… but if I was you, I would put a hate letter from Ace in her underwear draw." 

"That's real nice, is this what you think about all day?"  
  


"When I am not thinking about you yea."

"AWW. Teddy, I love you."  She kissed him and then they started walking home.

They walked by the train station. Tessa remembered her dream. "Teddy, come sit down with me."

"Is everything ok?" Teddy said looking at the worried expression on her face. 

"I have to tell you about this dream I had."

"Tell."

"Well, oh yea, they didn't tell Cameron about my dad like you asked them to. So I started to yell at them… a lot and now he knows, but I got kicked out after I yelled. And I came here. And I fell asleep and had a dream, my mom and dad were in it. My dad told me to ask Cameron about who killed him. He said that he knew. Oh and my mom was really scary, I told her that I remembered her hair and how long it was and and and…" She started to cry, remembering how scary her father looked in the dream.

"He told you to ask Cameron?"

"Yea."

"Then it's about time to go ask him… this is a matter of life and death… sort of."

Teddy stood up and helped Tessa up. They walked to the hospital, which was only about a block away and went to see Cameron. 

The doctors weren't too keen on letting them into the room after yesterday but reluctantly let them in.  

"Cameron, who hit you? We know you saw. Who killed dad?"

"Yea Tess, I do know."

_Dear Diary,_

_            He knows, the doctor told us to leave for a minute while he gets his heart monitor check up something or other. Teddy and I are waiting in the waiting room for another minute… I am not really writing in my diary since that ass goblin Ace has it, but I guess it pays to have taken that pen and paper that was in the draw in the living room. I am writing on that. We saw To Kill a Mockingbird and it was an amazing movie… it was about misconception, of Boo, Jem and Scout didn't really understand him until the end and of the movie. There was also Tom Robinson, who only Atticus believed. There was also this really dick headed guy who was drunk and evil his name was Bob Ewell. They had to shoot a rabid dog too which I thought was terrible. Teddy was making fun of me but that's ok… I am going to go now… I think the doctors are finished with Cameron._

_                                                                                                ~Tessa333_


	12. What?

Hey this is Emma and I desperately need help naming this chapter… if you gotta good name… tell mee and I will change it l

  
Ch12  
  
"You…you do know?"  
  
"Of course I know, it was a head on collision."  
  
"Well who was it? Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Tess, I can't tell you."  
  
"Yes you can, you can tell me. It doesn't have anything to do with you right?"  
  
"What, you think I killed him? I was in the car with him Tess."  
  
"I know that but Cameron, just tell me who it was."  
  
"No." Cameron's face had paled.   
  
"Would you just tell us so we an leave you alone." Teddy asked with anger in his voice.  
  
"No and if you would leave before I have to ask the doctors to remove you, that would be great."  
  
"I am not leaving until you tell me."  
  
Cameron reached across the table and reached for a button. BBBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG a ring sounded and three doctors came in and told them to leave. While they were walking out, Teddy shot Cameron the middle finger.   
  
Teddy and Tessa left the hospital.  
  
~*§*~  
  
Right when they left, two people walked into Cameron's hospital room. It was Ace and Eyeball.   
  
"Yo, Cameron, you feeling better man?" Eyeball said, jumping onto his bed.  
  
"Much.. which one of those Pythons hit me? Did you find out yet?"  
  
"Yea, it was that dick head Jason Dormain."  
  
"Man did you pick a fight with that guy, they killed your dad."  
  
"Yea, I know, but they aren't going to get away with it. I'll make sure they don't."  
  
"YEA!!!" Eyeball cheered.   
  
"You picked a good one man, a real cock knocker that one. You are one of us now." Ace's lip curled.   
  
"Cool. I need a job after I get out of this shit hole. And I don't know if anyone is going to take a Cobra."  
  
"That don't matter, you can get a job at Chelsea's restaurant, they pay all right."  
  
"I'll check it out. By the way, Tessa thinks that it was you. And she knows that you took her diary. So get it back to her tonight, why did you need it anyway?"  
  
"Paige wanted it. She didn't tell me why though. You didn't tell me that it was in code, Paige and Olivia are in the car trying to figure it out."  
  
"Yea, can't understand it for the life of me. You know I think it may be good for Tessa to get to be friends with Paige, I mean Tess isn't really that bad. And I think that she should really give up on her boyfriend and his pussy friends."  
  
"Yea, she is hanging out with my bro." Eyeball said with a look of disgust on his face. He smiled… "I haven't harassed them yet today, c'mon Ace."  
  
~*§*~  
  
  
They went up to the tree house. Chris and Sophie were playing cards at the table.  
  
"Oh my god, they got you into it to?!?"  
  
"Yes… yes they did. You should learn to, it's fun after a while." Tessa's jaw dropped and Sophie just smiled.   
  
"Never." Tessa smiled. She knew that by next week she will probably learn. She thought that it was a stupid waste of time though.  
  
"Hey, Teddy, what time is it?" Chris asked  
  
"9:15."  
  
"I don't wanna stay here, who wants to go to The Scuba Hut for a shake?" The Scuba Hut was this little restaurant that they were regulars at. It opened a little before Halloween and it was a nice cozy place with lounge chairs.   
  
"Sure." Sophie and Tessa said. They especially loved that place because they were both really interested in Scuba and that was the shops theme.   
  
"Ok." Teddy got up and went to the door of the tree. They all went down. They walked down the black and turned the corner.   
  
"Hey look Ace, it's my little brother." Eyeball said as Chris, Teddy, Sophie and Tessa stopped dead in their tracks.   
  
"Why don't you just go leave us alone? What did you do, get bored of the back seat?" Chris said. Teddy started to laugh.   
  
"Oh, that hurt, here." Ace said slapping his hand over his heart.  
  
"Shut up Ace, and go away, no one wants you." Chris said. Teddy was still laughing even though they all knew that it wasn't that funny.   
  
"Wait! Before you do anything. Ace why did you take my diary. And who killed my dad?" Tessa screamed.  
  
"I didn't need it, someone else did, and it wasn't me who killed him if that is what you are thinking."  
  
Tessa started to walk towards him. "If it wasn't you… then who was it?" Tessa voice had changed from what it had been. She was yelling in her regular voice, before, but now she had pure hate in her voice. They all knew it and Teddy stopped laughing. They all knew that there was something wrong. Even Ace and Eyeball.  
  
"You do know, I know you do. Now tell me." Tessa didn't raise her voice above a stage whisper. Everyone was backing away from her. She was walking towards Ace and Eyeball.  
  
"I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. But I can tell you this. It wasn't a Cobra. C'mon Eyeball." Ace and Eyeball slid into the car and drove off.  
  
"Ace, what the hell was that?"  
  
"I don't know man, leave me alone."  
  
"Fine, I will, but if you turn pussy, I don't know what I will do."  
  
"I am not turning pussy you homo."  
  
"What did we miss?" Paige said popping out of the back seat, her and Olivia were still trying to figure out Tessa's diary code. They were having so much trouble.   
  
"Nothing babe. Just sit there and look pretty." Eyeball said to her.  
  
"Suck it." Paige spat back at him.  
  
"Really Ace, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, you have to figure that code out by tonight, Tessa knows that you have it."  
  
"Fuck." Paige dropped down and started to talk to Olivia again.

  
~*§*~

  
  
Tessa was still staring blankly at the skid marks that Ace and Eyeball left when they sped away in their car. Sophie, Teddy and Chris all wanted to say something but couldn't they just looked at her. Her eyes were glassy and she was really pale. She looked as if she was going to fall over but didn't. Teddy couldn't watch it any more. Slowly and carefully he walked over to her.  
  
"Tess, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, yes Teddy, I am perfectly fine." Tessa said monotonously.   
  
"No, your not. C'mon they are gone now, don't let them get to you. They are bad people."  
  
"I know Teddy, I know BUT MY FATHER, MY ONLY REAL FAMILY MEMBER BESIDES CAMERON IS DEAD AND I THINK THAT ACE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM, NOT NECESSARILY HIM BUT ONE OF THE COBRAS AND THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND, no body understands." She was really mad. Like so mad that she wanted to kill the guy who broke apart her family. When she finds out who it was, she is going to get her revenge.  
  
"Calm down Tess, we will get that guy back, we will help you." Sophie had walked over, followed by Chris.  
  
"Yea, Tess, we will get the ultimate revenge."


	13. Sneaking out

  
Ch13   
  
Teddy shot Chris the dirtiest look. He really didn't want to go off on the ultimate revenge when Tessa was willing to kill people. He wanted the guy jailed, not killed.  
  
"C'mon Tess, I'll walk you home." She looked up at her boyfriend. She stared at him. Who was he? Why did he like her? Those were the questions that were going through Tessa's mind. She wasn't ready to go home just yet, but didn't have enough energy to argue. They got to Paige's house. Tessa kissed Teddy and then went in.   
  
"Mrs. Carver?"  
  
"Yes, dear, I am in the living room."  
  
"I am home."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tessa walked up to her and Paige's room. Paige was sitting on her bed. Tessa walked passed her and took her school book and went into her corner.  
  
"Hi." Paige said, looking up form the magazine she was reading.  
  
"Tessa looked up to see if anyone had come through the door. No one had. Was she really talking to Tessa?  
  
"Yea, I was saying hi to you."  
  
"Oh, um hey."  
  
"I don't bite, you can talk to me."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Only fools are positive."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Tessa silently laughed. Sophie taught her that. "Why are you even talking to me, what do you want?"  
  
"I just want to say that I am sorry for being a bitch for the past few days, lets start over."  
  
"Ummm… ok… hello, I am Tessa Walker, my dad just died and I am staying with you until my big bro Cameron comes out of the hospital."  
  
"Oh! I know Cameron, he is one of the Cobras."  
  
"That's him."  
  
"Oh I have something of yours." Paige went into her back pack and took out Tessa's diary and handed it back to her.  
  
"Did… did you figure it out?"  
  
"No, me and Olivia spent all damn day trying to figure it out, we just couldn't do it, I gotta hand it to you, it is a very secure book you have there, must be some really personal shit."  
  
"Yea, I guess it is pretty personal, no one can figure it out."   
  
Paige smiled Tessa knew that was the only time that she had ever seen Paige smile before.  
  
"Why did you and Teddy break up?"  
  
Paige stopped smiling. "Well, it was more of a mutual agreement, not he broke up with me or I broke up with him, see, Tessa, its different with you, you guys really love each other, with me and him, well we were like the same sides of a magnate, I guess, and I wasn't all that great a girlfriend because I would never hang out with him, I was always with Ace."  
  
"From the outside, what do you think of Teddy and me."  
  
"Well, I only know it from a enemy's point of view, but truthfully, I think that you would look cuter with Vince."  
  
Tessa was completely speechless, Sophie and Tobii and Gordie and Chris were always telling her that the two of them looked so cute together, they would be together forever. She could never in a million years picture herself with Vince, well of course she couldn't, she didn't know what he looks like, but he is a Cobra. Tessa's thoughts were spinning rapidly through her head.   
  
"I am not saying completely ditch Teddy, I am just saying, why don't you come sneak out with me tonight."  
  
"Do you sneak out every night?  
  
"Just about." Tessa wasn't sure if she wanted to go, but figured that it was only this once, she would probably only tell Sophie about it and besides, she wanted to find out who killed her father. She also wanted to see what Cameron does at night.  
  
"Alright, I will go. But, what do I wear?"  
  
Paige stood up from her bed, she went over to her closet. For about five minutes was rummaging through all her cloths. "I got it! You can wear this." It was black tight tank top and a long black skirt with the word 'blood sucker' in red letters on the bottom. Tessa smiled and almost laughed at the sight of that skirt. It was so, tight.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yea. I really like it." Tessa lied; she knew that it would be pussy to say that it was too tight. Paige handed it to Tessa.   
  
"Now what you do, Tessa, is pretend to be asleep and when my mother turns off that light," Paige pointed to the hallway light, "You wait 5 minutes and follow me."  
  
"That is easy enough, I am in."  
  
"Good."  
  
*~§~*  
  
Paige's mom turned off the hallway light. Five long minutes later, Paige whispered, "C'mon, follow me." Tessa got up, her and Paige went over to the windowsill. Since they were on the bottom floor, getting out was no problem. Ace was parked about half a block down. Paige slipped into the front seat and gave Ace a long kiss… it was as if they hadn't seen each other in about 50 years.   
  
"Ace you know Tessa, she is going to come hang out with us tonight."   
  
"mMmMm" Ace grunted. Paige got out of the car and opened the back car door. Two guys and a girl were sitting there. One was Eyeball and she supposed the other one was Olivia, considering she was on top of him. One guy she didn't know.  
  
"Tessa, this is Olivia, Eyeball and Vince." So this is the infamous Vince, Tessa thought. He is kind of cute… What am I thinking? I have the hottest guy in the world, Fuzzy isn't cute, not even a little compared to Teddy.  
  
Vince had brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was a little tall and reminded her of Eyeball. He was holding a cigarette and a beer bottle. How attractive. Tessa was hesitant, but got into the car. 

It was like a ride in an amusement park. All of a sudden they were doing 50 miles an hour and just as suddenly as it had started, came to a complete stop in front of a lot. All of the people in the car got out. There were already about 7 other people already there. 

"Tessa, come here." Paige pulled her over to the rest of the Cobras. "This is Fuzzy, Candy, Billy, Charlie, Winnie, Capone and Missy." Paige said pointing to the people she was talking about. "Yo, Vince, come over here."

"What?" Vince walked over. "Oh, hey Tessa, Cobras." 

"Vince, show Tessa around."

"Sure, c'mon Tessa." Tessa glanced a look at Paige, she was smiling. Tessa walked over with him to where Ace and Eyeball were. He went into the car and brought out two beers. He handed one to Tessa. She took it, but didn't drink it. 

"So Tessa, visit Cameron today?" Vince asked.

"No, I got kicked out last time."

"Nice."

"I know. I got kicked out because he wouldn't tell me who killed our father, you wouldn't know by any chance, would you."

"Shit yea, everyone knows. Well all of us know. We are going to knock up the guy who did it too."

"Well, who was it?" Tessa suddenly was actually interested in what he had to say.

"Jason Dormain. He is Python, Cameron pulled a knife on him so hitting your brother and your father was just a way to get him back."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Well we could beat him and take him to the cops and he could be in jail for the rest of his life, or we could just kill him."

"Kill him." Tessa had that scary distant look on. Vince looked at her.

"So, you are going out with Teddy Duchamp right?"

"What? Oh, yea I am."

"Do you love him?"  Vince said teasingly

"I don't know maybe."

"Well you either love him or you don't."

"Why, do you love anyone?" 

"No." He looked hurt. Hurt with sadness and memory. Tessa was immediately sorry she asked. "I did love her though."

"Well what happened?" Once again, Tessa regretted saying anything.

"Her name was Ashlynn. She was really great. She hated her name; it was too prissy for her. Ash was my girl and I loved her, so much. No one in the Cobra's understood; I mean you wouldn't be able to. Cobras and love go together like oil and water. One morning she snuck out of my room, so she could get home before her mom woke up. That afternoon I got a call from her mom asking if I knew where she was. She hadn't come home. I went to find her. I was willing to do anything to find her, and I did. I found her dead, with a note attached to her shirt, over a bullet hole. It said, Love Jason Dormain of the Pythons. That was the day I vowed to kill him if I ever got a chance to. You and one other person are the only people I told about the note. The other person was your brother. That was why he pulled the knife on Jason and that is why Jason killed your dad."

"I am so sorry, I know! I will help you plan revenge. For Ashlynn and for my dad."

"You know, you aren't as bas as I thought you would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought that if you hung out with Vern, Chris, Gordie and Teddy then you had to be a pussy like them, but your not."

"That is my boyfriend you are talking about, but thanks." Tessa still wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or not, she decided to, Vince was really nice and she felt bad for him. She felt bad for both her and him.

_Dear Diary,_

_            Why I will never know, but I snuck out with Paige. I met this guy named Vince and it so happens that his old girlfriend was shot by the same guy that killed dad. At the end of the night I told Vince that I would help him plan revenge on Jason. I know, just by talking to him for those few hours, that he wanted to avenge the death of Ashlynn, his girl. And I wanted to kill Jason for my father. I wanted him to burn in hell for all eternity. Never again will he do to anyone what he did to Vince and I. Also, I respect Cameron so much more than I did. I have to go to the hospital and tell him how proud I am that he did that for a friend. And how much Jason should drop dead. It's getting really late or early, so I am going to go to sleep. Goodnight! _

_                                                                                                ~Tessa333_


	14. Cards isn't your thing

  
  
Ch. 14  
  
When Tessa woke up the next morning, well not exactly the morning, it was more like the afternoon because it was one. She was in her corner, she was writing in her diary and fell asleep there. Tessa stretched and stood up. Paige wasn't in her bed, but she thought nothing of it. She got dressed and went downstairs. Paige was sitting at the table.  
  
"What did you think of Vince?"  
  
"He is real nice. He wants to help me plan ultimate revenge on Jason."  
  
"So you do know." Paige sounded surprised.  
  
"Vince told me. I am going for a walk. See ya."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Tessa walked out of the house and to Sophie's. Tessa knocked on the door.'  
  
"Hello?" A lady at the door said.  
  
"Hello, this is Tessa, is Sophia there?"  
  
"No, Tessa, she isn't I think that she went to the tree house."  
  
"Thank you." Tessa went to the tree house. She heard Sophie, Teddy, Chris, Gordie and Tobii talking. Tessa went up the stair case and knocked the secret knock.  
  
"Who goes?" Teddy yelled.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Me who?"  
  
"Me Tessa."  
  
"We aren't letting you in."  
  
"Teddy? Teddy why not?"  
  
"Chris told me that Eyeball said you were hanging out with the Cobra's last night. That's not cool. He also said that you were hooking up with Vince!!!" Teddy sounded hurt, angry and upset all at the same time.  
  
"Yes, I was with the Cobra's last night, but do you seriously think that I would do that to you Teddy???? Besides lets remember where you are getting this information from, Eyeball, c'mon now! I need to talk to Sophie."  
  
"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" Sophie yelled from the tree. A minute later Sophie was down standing next to Tessa.   
  
"So what DID happen?"  
  
"Paige asked me if I wanted to sneak out with her and I did. It was just so I could find out who killed my dad. It was Jason Dormain by the way."  
  
"I know him! He is a Python; he tried to beat up Vern one time. He's a real ass goblin, everyone knows that Vern can't defend himself!" Sophie exclaimed.  
  
"Really, well I was talking to Vince for a while, he is really nice and he told me that this Jason guy killed his old girlfriend and I felt really bad, so tonight I am going to hang out with him and we are going to plan the ultimate revenge, just like Chris said. We are going to kill this dick head."   
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Do me a huge favor. Like a huge huge HUGE favor and don't Tell Teddy I am hanging with Vince tonight. He will be so mad."  
  
"I wouldn't tell him even if he asked me. C'mon lets go see if they will let you in now." Sophie smiled.   
  
Sophie went up first, knocked.  
  
"Who goes?" Teddy yelled again.  
  
"It is me and Tessa."  
  
"Me who?"  
  
"ARGH IT IS SOPHIE AND TESSA!"  
  
"I am going to let you in this time."  
  
"Good." Tessa said, satisfied.   
  
Sophie and Tessa climbed up into the tree. Gordie, Chris and Teddy were playing a game of cards and Tobii was reading one of the many mystery magazines that were stuffed into the big shelf. Tessa found a seat on the floor next to Teddy. She laid down with her head in his lap and took one of the magazines that Tobii was reading. Still, Tessa refused to play cards with them so she read for the next hour.

After sitting and watching about three hundred games of black jack, Teddy only winning four. Tessa realized she was supposed to meet Vince in 30 minutes.'

"I swear to god Teddy, I will go insane if I have to listen to Gordie and Chris win one more of these games, you really should quit well you are behind."

  
"Yea, you just keep saying that, I'll show you, I'll win one of these games."

  
"I am sure you will."

  
"Ah ha!" Teddy showed Tessa his black jack hand, he had gotten 20. They all put down their cards. Chris had 21.

  
"I hate you." Teddy scowled.

  
"You know you don't."

  
"Shut up."

  
"I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you I throw up AHHH." All of them chanted at once.

  
"Alright, I have to go, call me if you win anything." Tessa said giving Teddy a kiss and getting up.

  
"Don't expect to get a call tonight." Sophie laughed.

  
Tessa walked out of the tree house and went back to Paige's. She changed into jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank top. 

  
"What are you getting all dressed up for? Who is the lucky guy, Teddy?"

  
"No, actually, Vince is going to pick me up in about a half an hour."

  
"Are you like cheating on Teddy?"

  
"What the hell are you talking about? We are just going to hang out, it's not like a date or anything, just as friends."

"That's what they all say. First your just friends with the Cobras, then you are one of the Cobras. And Teddy is gone."

"Sure. Bye." Tessa didn't want to hear it. She walked out of the house and Vince was in his car, parked exactly where Ace had been like she told him.

"Hey, Vince."

"Hey Tess."

"So, where are we going to go?"

"Well I was thinking that we could go down by the lake. I have a good idea."

"That is good. Alright, lets go."

They drove at top speed and in silence. Tessa wanted to say something but couldn't. They got to the lake. Vince got out and so did Tessa. 

"We can sit here."

"Ok." They both sat down right in a patch of light. 

  
"I was thinking that we could track him down and then shoot him and that would be totally boss."  
  
"Totally?"  
  
"Totally."  
  
"I don't think that will work, he always has friends with him."  
  
"True. But we can get him in his house or something."  
  
"Vince. Listen, we need to get him where it will hurt. We don't want to kill him we want to kill a family member or someone he cares a lot about. Do you know if he has a little sibling or a girlfriend?"  
  
"He has both. His little sister, Her name is Dylan, she is in the 8th grade and I know that he is the only one that takes care of her in his house. Then there is Jamey. Jamey is his girlfriend. I'm not sure how much he cares for her. That is just some of the info I have on this guy."

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

"I have my ways."

"What do you live and breath this guy?"

"Actually, I have been planning this guys death since the day I got the call saying Ash was dead." 

"Wow."

"So tell me about you."

"Me? Oh yea. Well I moved here with Cameron and my dad. I live next door to the Chambers. I like to hang out and I like chocolate covered pretzels. I also like to talk about flying cows. What about you."

"Well I don't have a girlfriend and I live about four blocks away from you. I like dogs and I have a sister, Amber and a brother, Bryce, who is just out of jail for being seen with a gun." 

"Have you ever been in jail?"

"Not yet."

Tessa smiled, that was reliving to her. 

"You have a pretty smile, I think that you really should smile more often."

"I haven't been able to smile since my dad died." 

"Did I make you smile?"

"Yea."

She looked into his eyes. They were a beautiful blue color. She knew that he was going to make a move on her. He leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, but then pulled away. 

"I can't, not yet, take me home and we can talk again tomorrow."

_Dear Diary, _

_            I just came home from talking with Vince. We are going to go after Dylan, his little sister. I think that Vince is really nice, he tried to make a move on me and I felt really guilty. I couldn't do that to Teddy. I really love Teddy and I'm just so confused. I don't know what to think; I don't know what to do. Paige is watching me very closely, I guess trying to figure out this code. She will never do it. She is actually getting nicer. I must tell Sophie this, she and Teddy are my two saviors from these people. _

~Tessa333


	15. What happened?

Heyy all, I just wanted to tell you that this chapter is a little out there and if you hate it please yell at me, I was in the car writing this and I really was stuck, seriously, if you hate it, put it in a review or be nice and e mail me… thanks!!!

                                                                                ~Emilee333

Vince took Tessa home, like she asked him. He looked a little mad, but took her home anyway. Tessa got home at about a quarter to three and snuck into her room where Paige was awake.

"Do you want some tea? I am really cold." Paige sat up when she saw Tessa.

"Sure."

Paige made them tea. 

"Hey, did you know that you can see the stars really well from right outside." 

"No." Tessa laughed and grabbed Paige's arm she dragged both of them out onto the porch. Tessa pointed towards the sky. "Look, Cassiopeia!" 

"Oh yea. That is really cool. How do you know all this?"

"My dad loved the stars. He read astrology books and would stay up late every night. He taught Cameron and I all about the stars. He was great."

"You must miss him."

"I do, I miss him so much."

"Come on back inside and lets finish our tea, it really does get chilly outside at night."

"Yea, I guess you are right." They went into the house and finished their tea and went upstairs. Paige went up first. Then Tessa. 

Tessa got into bed and fell asleep the moment her pillow. I am sure that you are wondering why I am mentioning her quickly going to sleep. That is because it is very unusual, Tessa is an insomniac and hardly ever gets more than three or four hours of sleep a night. She went to sleep that night and woke up three days later with about fifteen people surrounding her. 

"She is up!" One of them said and a couple more people came from around the room. Tessa woke up and everyone was blurry and she didn't know where she was. The first person that she saw was Teddy.

"Hey Teddy." Tessa smiled weakly "I don't feel to good."

"Its ok. What happened to you, why didn't you wake up this morning?"

"I don't remember."

"I have an idea." Paige chimed in.

"What?" Teddy scowled.

"Well she could tell me the code to her diary and I could read it and I'll tell you what happened last night." Paige smiled sweetly.

Tessa shot up so quickly. "NO! THAT IS THE LAST THING I AM GOING TO DO!!!" Tessa got dizzy and laid back down. 

"Calm down, Paige, make yourself useful and call a doctor." Sophie moved into the front. 

"Fine" Paige said with a look of disgust. Sophie went over to Tessa's corner and got her diary. 

"Tessa read this and then see if anything suspicious comes up."

Tessa read it to herself and she shook her head. "Can everyone but Sophie leave please?" Everyone left. 

"What's up?" 

"I hung out with Vince last night and he kissed me. I pulled away before anything serious happened but that is all I read. I don't understand why everyone was in my room this morning."

"Well, Paige woke up and went down to breakfast. Usually you are awake right after because you hear her alarm clock, but you never came down. Paige went to see if you were awake and you weren't. She tried to wake you up and after about fifteen minutes of pushing at you she called Ace. And he called Vince and Eyeball, Chris got the information and called me and Teddy and that is how all these people got in your room, but we still don't know why you didn't wake up."

"Oh, Sophie, I don't feel good."

"I know, you'll be ok, Paige is calling the doctor. Cameron was here, he has been out of the hospital for about a week. He couldn't find you to tell you."

"Send him in."

Sophie nodded and went out the door. Cameron came in within a couple of seconds. 

"Tessa girl, are you ok?"

"Yea, I am fine, I think, I know it was Jason, Vince told me."

"He told you why he hit us also I am guessing."

"Yea, that was a pretty brave thing you did, pulling a knife on that sociopath."

"I guess so, I really didn't think that he was going to come near my family."

"Yea, well he did jackass."

"Watch your mouth."

"No. How do you expect to get a job? You are a Cobra, they aren't going to take you. No one will."

"That is what you think isn't it. Well you are wrong, I got a job, wanna know where!"

"Where?"

"The Scuba Hut, I told them that my sister was a regular there and they took me."

"Cameron, that's great! But I still hate you for not telling me. Now get out and send everyone back in if they want to."

Cameron went out and everyone piled into her room again. Everyone was there. Ace, Paige, Teddy, Chris, Gordie, Vince, Sophie, Tobii, Vern, Charlie, Billy, Fuzzy, Missy, Paige's parents and Cameron all in Paige and Tessa's room. Teddy and Sophie were sitting on Tessa's bed because there was not much more room. 

The doctor came in and told everyone they had to leave. He asked her the normal questions like about her insomnia. Then he got to last night. "Who were you with?"

"Vince Disjardens, then I came home and…" Tessa paused and thought about it. "And the Paige and I had some tea."

"I will be right back. Wait here for a minute." The doctor went out and then came back in with Paige and Vince.

"Can one of you tell me what happened when Tessa was with you last night. You two were the only people that were mentioned."

"Well I took her to the lake and we just talked nothing really happened." Vince said quickly so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Tessa and I just had a cup of tea last night."

"Did you make it?"

"Y-yea?"

"Did you and Tessa ever walk away from the drinks. For more than two minutes?" 

"Yea, we did." Tessa said walking over. "Remember, we both went out to see Cassiopeia, the constellation."

"Oh yea! Wait then what happened doctor, why didn't Tess wake up this morning?"

"Well someone put sleeping pills in her drink in attempt to either make her sleep for longer than she does normally, or worse."

"You mean, but who?" Paige stuttered.

"Jason." Tessa answered her question. 

"You don't think he still want revenge do you?" Vince said finally talking.

"Yes. I need to talk to Vince, alone."

Paige and the doctor nodded and walked out. When they were both out of the room Tessa turned her head to Vince.

"We strike tonight."

_Dear Diary,_

_            I have about ten seconds to write down this stuff before I get called in for some dinner. I didn't wake up today. Well, I did at about three and there was about fifteen people surrounding my bed. It seems that Paige tried to wake me up and I didn't. Someone drugged my tea last night when I took Paige to see Cassiopeia. They are calling me. Oh one more thing, we are going after Dylan tonight._

_                                                                                                ~Tessa333_


	16. It's Over

Heyy all I am really sorry that this took so long to post... I hope you like it though, lyl, Emilee333

  
  


Ch. 16

  
  


The night came. Tessa was dressed in all black, except for the white laces on her shoes. Tessa jumped out the window and sprinted down the block. She didn't want to take any chances. She hopped into the car and Vince was laughing.

  
  


"What's... so... funny?" Tessa said between breaths.

  
  


"Nothing, nothing. Tessa." Vince said still laughing a little. Tessa smiled.

  
  


"Wait, so what are we going to do with Dylan after we take her?"

  
  


"Kill her."

  
  


"You can't be serious, she is only 13 years old."

  
  


"Where are you? Ashlynn was only 15, two years big difference."

  
  


"I just think that we should take her and hold her until we get Jason and tehn let him make the decision, him or Dylan."

  
  


"Good idea, you are so smart."

  
  


"Ok, that was corny, lets go." 

  
  


"First one thing."

  
  


"What?" Vince leaned in and kissed Tessa, this time she didn't pull away, even though her gut feeling told her that something bad was going to happen with this. He pulled away.

  
  


"That." Vice put the car in drive and took off. He started to drive towards Jason's house. They sat in silence the whole drive there. Vince happy and Tessa in shock.

  
  


"This is the house. See that spot over there, that's where I am going to park, get out of the car and follow me, Dylan's room is all the way up at the top floor, the window on the left. You are going to climb up that tree and go into her room."

  
  


Tessa nodded. "I hope this works." 

  
  


"It will." Vince smiled. Tessa was to nervous to smile. They pulled into the parking spot slowly so not to hit anyone in the dark. They both got out and quickly walked over to the house. Tessa started up the tree. She got there in one piece. She stepped into the girls room. There were daisy prints on the wall. The room was blue. Dylan was sleeping soundly, her red hair was spread out across her pillow. Tessa walked over to her and picked her up. Dylan didn't wake up. 

  
  


Tessa brought her out the window. Dylan's eyes opened a little.

  
  


"Shit." Tessa whispered. Dylan blinked a couple of times. "Hi." Tessa said like nothing was happening.

  
  


"Who are you?" Dylan said to tired to really comprehend what was going on.

  
  


"Tessa Walker, nice to meet you."

  
  


"WHERE AR-" Quickly Tessa put her hand over Dylan's mouth. Dylan started kicking and Tessa couldn't hold her anymore. She was almost at the bottom of the tree and she dropped her into Vince's arms. Vince took her and ran to the car. Tessa jumped out of the tree and ran after him.

  
  


"Who are you?!?" Dylan yelled.

  
  


"I am Vince now shut the fuck up." Vince was getting annoyed. 

  
  


"Why am I here." Dylan whispered, scared of Vince. 

  
  


"Because your brother, Jason, killed my dad and Vince's girl ok, now please be quite." Tessa started to get fed up with Dylan now.

  
  


The car stopped in front of the tree house. Tessa went to get the door handle.

  
  


"Wait." Tessa turned around. Vince leaned in and kissed her. She didn't let go this time. He let go and smiled. Tessa turned and got out of the car, grabbing Dylan and pulling her along. 

  
  


"I am going to go up first, if you don't follow, Vince will run you over without thinking twice about it." That scared her. "Fine." She had a very bitchy tone to her. Tessa climbed up the tree and there was a shadow standing by the window. Dylan climbed up and saw the shadow. The person turned around to face them. It was Teddy. 

  
  


"Oh no." Tessa whispered to herself. Dylan heard her and looked up at Tessa. 

  
  


"How... could you?" Teddy said, he sounded so hurt, it almost crushed Tessa. She walked over to him.

  
  


"I-I am sorry. You don't understand, it was him, he kissed me."

  
  


"My ass Tessa, you could have pulled away, did you at least think of me or does cheating on me for a COBRA make you happy?"

  
  


"No, Teddy, you don't understand."

  
  


"What happened there I don't understand, and I don't plan on finding out. It's over, everything we had, its over."

  
  


"You cant do this, I am so- so sorry."

  
  


"I don't want to hear any more of you lies, Tessa." He walked out of the tree house, slamming the small door behind him. 

  
  


"Who was that? Your other boyfriend?"

  
  


"Yes, I mean no, I mean yes, he was my boyfriend, but I only had one."

  
  


"Then what is Vince?"

  
  


"A guy who is helping me out."

  
  


"What are you going to do when he asks you out?"

  
  


"What in hell makes you sure that he is going to ask me out?"

  
  


"You saw the way he was looking at you, it's a tad obvious he likes you."

  
  


"I don't know now go to sleep." Dylan listened, not because she wanted to listen to Tessa but because she was so tired. 

  
  


Tessa woke up to a loud knock on the door.

  
  


"Who goes." A sleepy Tessa said. 

  
  


"Me."

  
  


"Me who?" 

  
  


"Me Chris and I am coming in whether you let me or not."

"Fine." Tessa got up and opened the door. Chris walked in.

  
  


"What happened last night?"

  
  


"What are you talking about?"

  
  


"Why did Teddy come to my house looking for a gun?"

  
  


"It wasn't my fault, Vince kissed me, I didn't mean for Teddy to be there, honest, I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, I love him to much."

  
  


"I came to get his cloths he left here."

  
  


"So you are going to see him?"

  
  


"Yea..."

  
  


"Tell him I am really sorry."

  
  


"That is for you to do."

  
  


"Ok." Tessa looked really upset, Chris saw this and went over to her. 

  
  


"You should go to him at school tomorrow, I am sure that the whole thing is going to blow over."

  
  


"I really hope that you are right, Chris."

  
  


"It will be ok. I promise." Tessa smiled and watched as Chris walked out. He was out of view and then his head popped back up.

  
  


"One quick question." Tessa nodded. "Who is that?"

  
  


Tessa smiled. "Dylan Dormain, Jason's sister." 

  
  


"OoOoO ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

  
  


Dear Diary,

I cannot believe that it is over with me and Teddy. I really don't think I will ever be able to get him back. I can't write any more my hands cant take anymore of this. Bye.

~Tessa333 


	17. Monday came

Monday came, too soon for Tessa. She wasn't looking forward to seeing everyone and was having second thoughts about going at all. She figured she would have to face him sooner or later and maybe she could get him to forgive her. She pulled on her jeans and an oversized sweatshirt and went down the stairs of the tree house. 

  
  


Still furious about the night before, she banged on the window of Vince's car. He was sleeping. When he heard her knock he bolted awake. 

  
  


"Hey Tess."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Will you go out with me. I mean since you and Teddy aren't together anymore."

  
  


"I don't know, now keep an eye on Dylan."

  
  


"Fine."

  
  


Tessa walked over to Sophie's house. She knocked on the door. Loud footsteps came from the upstairs and an out of breath Sophie came tumbling out the door. 

  
  


"What happened to you?"

  
  


"You know the expression, 'i woke up on the wrong side of the bed?'"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Well I woke up, not only on the wrong side, but on the floor as well."

  
  


Tessa laughed. "I am nervous."

  
  


"Thank you caption obvious." Sophie said pointing to Tessa's hand which was shaking uncontrollably. "You will be fine, he isn't that revenge getting like most people think." 

  
  


The two girls got to the school building. They were greeted by Chris who came over and gave Sophie a kiss. Tessa just stared at the floor. She looked up because she heard a girl giggling. 

  
  


Her entire world zoomed in on her. You have got to be joking. The girl giggling was hanging on Teddy. He had found himself a new bitch. Tessa fell to the floor and started sobbing. Sophie and Chris let go of each other. Tobii and Gordie walked over, when they saw Tessa fall. 

  
  


"I am going to go talk to him. You take care of her." Sophie said to Chris. He could have sworn that there was steam coming out of her ears. She walked over to Teddy.

  
  


"I am stealing him." She said, pulling Teddy away from this girl, who she recognized as Hallie Whyte, from her social studies class. Hallie shot her a look of complete disgust. 

  
  


"What do you think you are doing?" Sophie said, trying to control her anger. 

  
  


"What does it look like?"

  
  


"Being a dick."

  
  


"It is a free country."

  
  


"Does that mean I can beat the living shit out of you right here?"

  
  


"No, why would you anyway?"

  
  


"Don't you see that you are literally killing Tess, don't you care?"

  
  


"No, do you know that she has buried me alive, she deserves it."

  
  


"I still think you are wrong."

  
  


"And I am going to loose sleep over that?"

  
  


"You should." Sophie turned and walked towards Tessa.

  
  


"Tessa, it is going to be alright, don't look at him, you will be fine."

  
  


"WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS SAY 'IT WILL BE OK' MY DAD WASN'T OK AND THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE OK EITHER... I HAVE LOST HIM AND YOU SHOULD TELL ME THAT." Tessa yelled and walked by Teddy and Hallie and went into the building, sobbing. Sophie and Chris followed her, Tessa had stormed into the bathroom. 

*~*

Teddy watched as the love of his life walked by him in tears because he was with this other girl. He was still hurt, but couldn't say he was sorry to her, she should come to him first. 

*~*

In the bathroom, Tessa had locked herself in one of the stalls and refused to come out. Still crying she sat. Her legs curled up at her chest so no one could see her. "Tessa come out of the stall." Sophie was yelling at her. 

  
  


"I don't want to." Tessa whispered. 

  
  


"Come on. Class is starting in ten minutes."

  
  


"I don't care."

  
  


"Fine, I will tell Ms. Emerson that you are suffering a chronic blow at heart and to let you off easy."

  
  


"You do that."

*~*

"Get off of me." Teddy said to Hallie.

  
  


"What did she say to you."

  
  


"Nothing."

  
  


"Then what is with the attitude?"

  
  


"Never mind."

  
  


Hallie walked away, seeing that Teddy was in a bad mood. Teddy walked into the school. He saw Chris sitting with his elbows on his knees next to the door of the girls bathroom. 

  
  


"Hey." Teddy said. Chris looked up.

  
  


"Hi."

  
  


"Why are you sitting here?"

  
  


"Sophie is in their with Tessa, who from what I can hear, has locked herself in the bathroom st-"

Sophie ran out of the bathroom. 

  
  


"What happened?" Chris asked her. Sophie sat down next to him. "She stopped talking... I opened the door and she wasn't there. Then, I see that she was next to the window. It was broken and she left."

  
  


"Wow." Teddy said, amazed. "You must have been pissing her off."

  
  


"No... that would have been you, I was trying to get her to come to homeroom, which I have missed, so have you guys, you may want to check in with your teachers." Sophie got up and left them. 

*~*

Tessa ran to the tree house. Vince was sitting on one of the benches, reading a magazines. He looked up at Tessa who was crying. 

  
  


"What happened?"

  
  


"Teddy...was...with...some...girl." Tessa stuttered. 

  
  


"Seriously?"

  
  


"No, I am kidding."

  
  


"Well you can stay with me for today."

  
  


"Ok."

  
  


"So, did you think about what I asked you?"

  
  


"Yes and yes I will go out with you." Little did Vince know all Tessa was thinking about was how to get back at Teddy and Vince is a perfect candidate. 


	18. The encounter with Jason

"How is Jason going to know that we have Dylan here?" Tessa asked Vince after she had calmed down.

"We will have to call him wont we."

"You can."

"Well did you think that I was going to let you?"

"Hey!"

"I'll go down, keep an eye on it child. You know she bite me before."

"OoO what is she is rabid?"

"I have my shots." Dylan said sitting up. Tessa smiled. "You aren't going to hurt me are you?"

"If you brother plays his cards right, no."

"Ok." Dylan sank back into the blankets she had been sleeping in.

Vince went down to the phone booth. He slowly dialed the number to Jason's house. 

"Hello?" A guy answered.

"Hello, Jason, I have your sister."

"Who are you?" The guy asked concerned. 

"You know me, well, you knew Ashlynn." Jason gasped. "Yes, and you know who I have with me? Cameron's sister." 

"Where are you, tell me or I will call the police."

"I think that would be very unwise, not only will you go to jail, you sister will be murdered."

"You wouldn't, she's just a little kid."

"You didn't really care when my girlfriend was just a little kid. Fifteen, Jason, she was fifteen."

"I didn't know that, please don't kill my sister."

"Come to the tree house, the one on Birch Street. I will be waiting."

"If my sister is hurt, you will be joining your slut-ass girlfriend."

"No words can describe what you have just said. Meet me here in fifteen minutes or you sister will be dead." Vince hung up and went back up to the tree house.

"He is coming." Vince told Tessa.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Make him choose, between her or him."

"I have never seen him before. I don't know how I am going to react."

"Anyway you like."

"What are you going to do with me?" Dylan asked, scared. 

"You are going to sit there or you are going to be shot." Dylan whimpered. 

Tessa and Vince both had one of the Cobra's guns on them. They sat for the next fifteen minutes of silence. Until there was a knock on the door of the tree house. Tessa was nervous. She gave Vince a look saying 'Open the door, there is a good chance I'll kill him when I see him.' Vince opened the door. In walks a tallish guy, with black hair, he had deep brown eyes and was hard to look at for Tessa. 

"Jason!" Dylan screeched.

"Dylan, did they hurt you?"

"No." Dylan was crying, she knew something bad was happening.

"Good."

"You... you did it to him." Tessa said standing up.

"What to who?"

"You killed him."

"I have killed many hims, which him are you talking about."

"In a car."

"You must be Tessa."

"I am." 

"We have an offer for you." Vince said.

"What?"

"We kill you or we kill her."

"Kill me." Jason said giving it little thought. 

"Tessa get the gun, you get to do the honors."

Tessa went into her pant leg and pulled out a gun. Dylan stood up and ran over to Jason.

"You can't do it!" She yelled.

"You are being brave, that is the best way to get yourself killed." Vince said in a chilling voice. 

"I wont let you." She yelled again. Vince walked over and pulled Dylan away from Jason. She screamed and kicked. Vince just held her tighter. 

Tessa pulled the gun up to right between his eyes. She cocked the gun. 


	19. The worst day of thier lives

With the gun aimed between Jason's eyes, Tessa put her index finger on the trigger. Slowly she started to pull back the trigger. 

  
  


"What are you doing?!" A voice behind her said. Tessa dropped the gun. They all turned around to see who it was. Jason opened his eyes to see the person who just saved his life. Sophie was standing there in complete dismay. Tessa ran to her and started crying. "Sophie I was just going to do a horrible thing."

  
  


"Um, who is that?" Sophie asked.

  
  


"Jason Dormain and his sister Dylan."

  
  


Sophie nodded. She looked at Vince. "Vince, get rid of those guns, and hold him." She pointed at Jason. "Tessa wait here, I will be right back."

  
  


Sophie went to the phone booth and called the police, Vince disposed of the guns, Dylan and Tessa were crying and Jason tried to regain his breath. 

  
  


~*S*~

  
  


"That was the worst day of my life." An older Tessa said to her best friend, Sophie on the phone.

  
  


"Wow, I think that was my worst day also."

  
  


"OH... MY... GOSH. OH MY GOSH!" Tessa cried.

  
  


"What?" Tessa could hear Sophie's laughs.

  
  


"We have been on the phone for a half an hour and you didn't tell me?! The invitations are beautiful." 

  
  


"I know! He proposed and he already had everything planned, all we needed was decorations and invitations."

  
  


"I knew you and Chris were going to be together forever."

  
  


"Be one of my bridesmaids?"

  
  


"Seriously?!"

  
  


"Yea, one problem though. Chris has Teddy as one of his ushers and the only one we could pair you up with was him."

  
  


"Oh."

  
  
  
  


"That's ok with you though right?"

  
  


"Sure."

  
  


"You haven't seen him since graduation 5 years ago... have you?"

  
  


"No. Sad right."

  
  


"Yea." They both laughed. "That tenth grade year was something, huh."

  
  


"Something and a half. Tell Chris I said congratulations, and you too! I really must go, work."

  
  


"It happens to the best of us."

  
  


"Bye."

  
  


With that they hung up the phone. Tessa got dressed to go to work. It was Tuesday. She was working at a local restaurant. Tessa had a different job for everyday of the week. Sunday she was a writer. She wrote poems and short stories, nothing major. The majority of the poems were about the love that she lost with Teddy. On Monday's through Wednesday's she was a waitress in the restaurant. Thursday and Friday she was in school trying to become a nurse. You would be a very lucky person to get Tessa out of bed on Saturdays. 

  
  


Tessa drove to work. She found the table she was waiting on and went up to it. A man who looked vaguely familiar was sitting there. 

  
  


"Hello I am Tessa, I will be serving you today, would you like to start off with a drink?" The man looked at her. He stared at her the whole time that he was sitting there. "Excuse me sir?"

  
  


"Oh, yes, I would like a coke."

  
  


"Coming right up." After he had finished he left his tip in an envelope. Tessa placed the envelope in her pocket and waited until her lunch break to read it. Inside the envelope was a five dollar bill. Written on the bill was: Tessa, I am surprised you didn't recognize me. Give me a call, 555-4444. Teddy. Tessa started to laugh and with first instinct, she called Sophie. 

  
  


"H-hello?"

  
  


"Hey Sophie, its me, what's wrong?"

  
  


"It's Chris he's- he's"

  
  


"He is what?"

  
  


"Gone, Tess, Chris is gone."

"Where did he go?"

  
  


"He got stabbed, stabbed and now he is gone." Tessa had learned from experience that telling someone that everything was going to be all right was the wrong thing to say. Nothing will be all right.

  
  


"I will be right over." Tessa hung up and ran into her bosses office.

  
  


"Mr. Henderson?"

  
  


"Yes Tessa, come in."

  
  


"I have to go, it is an emergency."

  
  


He looked up. "What happened?"

  
  


"My best friend just got stabbed."

  
  


"Alright, go." He growled. Tessa quickly got into her car and went to Sophie's house. "Sophie." She called into the silent house. "Sophie?"Tessa walked through the house. She found Sophie in the living room. In the middle of the floor crying. "Sophie, calm down."

  
  


Sophie looked up at Tessa. Tessa was crying as well. "How could he do this to me. How could he leave without saying good bye like that?"

  
  


"I am sure he didn't mean it. Do you know who stabbed him?"

  
  


"He was going out to get us dinner. He never came home. I want him to come home. CHRIS I NEED YOU TO COME HOME!"

  
  


"He isn't coming back Sophie, but I am here, and I am going to stay with you."

  
  


"The funeral is on Monday."

  
  


"Ok, I will stay with you until Monday."

  
  


"Good." Both of them were crying so hard they could barely see each other. "I saw Teddy today."

  
  


"Did you give him you poem."

  
  


"No, I didn't know it was him. I waited on him and he gave me his number."

  
  


"Call him and tell him that the wedding is off."

  
  


Tessa nodded and went into the kitchen to call. 

  
  


"Hello?" A man answered the phone, Tessa knew it was the same man from the restaurant, Teddy.

  
  


"Hi, its Tessa."

  
  


"I am glad that you called."

  
  


"Im not."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"I am not calling because I am dying to talk to you, which I am, but I am calling you because I am with Sophie right now, after I read your little note, I called her. Chris is dead and she wanted me to tell you the wedding is off."

  
  


"Shit Tessa, are you serious."

  
  


"Why would I lie?"

  
  


"I don't know."

  
  


"I have to go, Sophie is having a mental breakdown. She is really messed up by all this."

  
  


"Well she should be."

  
  


"Goodbye."

  
  


With that they both hung up. Tessa walked back to Sophie who was now laying on her side, she was still sobbing. Tessa sat down next to her. 

  
  


"There was something else I didn't tell you on the phone." Sophie looked up at Tessa. Her eyes were all red. 

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"I am pregnant. We weren't going to tell anyone until after the wedding." Tessa wasn't crying before, when she called Teddy, but she was now. 

  
  


"I am so happy for you." Tessa said in a desolate, robotic voice. Sophie managed a small smile.

  
  


"I take back what I said this morning. This is the worst day of my life." The two old friends sat together in the living room and cried. 

  
  


Tessa stayed at Sophie's house the remainder of the week, like she promised. She called everyone on the wedding list and invited them to the funeral of the groom. The morning of the funeral, Tessa woke Sophie up. 

  
  


"Today is the funeral, wake up." Sophie opened her eyes. She stood up. In that week, Sophie woke up and started crying because Chris wasn't sleeping in the bed next to her and cried for the entire day until she went to sleep again that night. In that week, Sophie managed a grand total of fifteen words and that was to the people who asked to talk to her when Tessa called them. Both of the girls dressed in black dresses they had found in the closet. 

  
  


They got into the car, driving into their past. For the first time in a long time they were going back to Castle Rock for the last gathering of friends and foes. They were going to see people that they haven't seen in years. They pulled up to the cemetery. Many teary faces sat waiting for the funeral service to begin. 

  
  


Tessa looked around. Paige and Ace were there. They got married right out of high school. Paige was supporting Ace, in and out of jail. 

  
  


Eyeball was standing next to this girl named Jess, who was holding a little girl. 

  
  


Gordie was sitting in his car, watching from a distance like he always did, Tobi was in the car with him. 

  
  


Vern was there with his new girlfriend. 

  
  


Teddy was standing, talking to an army officer he had found standing waiting for the service for his nephew. 

  
  


Tessa and Sophie went around. Greeting and smiling at everyone, Tessa doing the greeting and Sophie doing her best at smiling. The funeral was short and sweet. 


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue!

  
  


A couple of years after the funeral, Tessa had become a nurse. Sophie was taking care of a beautiful baby girl named Christina, as to never forget Chris. Teddy was denied entry to the army. Gordie was a writer and Vern got married and had four kids. Who would have known. 

  
  


Vern lived in an apartment building. Him and his wife and four kids lived there. While his family was out one day, there was a fire, the whole apartment burned down, they say it started with someone falling asleep with a live cigarette, Vern's maybe, drifting off into a sleep, dreaming about his pennies he lost when he was twelve. 

  
  


Teddy invited Tessa, Sophie, Christine and Jeremy to lunch one day, to catch up on lost time one day. On the way, the car crashed and everyone inside died. There is a saying, go out alone and you're a hero, take someone with you your dogpiss. Teddy took four people with him, he was given the Dogpiss of the Year Award.

  
  


Gordie wrote a total of five books about his friends from when he was in high school. One of the focused on the goocher, the first flip they all had it, the second one, Gordie was the only one safe from the goocher, Gordie was the only one alive. 

  
  


Hey That was the end of The Girl Next Door. If you liked it review me, it makes me feel good, you know a type of self esteem boost. For all you fanfiction authors, you know how reviews are they are like presents. You gots to love them ^-^. 


End file.
